Our Greatest Adventure Yet
by glee4533
Summary: College is about figuring out who you, what you want to do with your life. It's about making new friends, hooking up, and making decisions you may regret later. Come and join best friends, Rachel and Santana, on their journey through it. College AU. Faberry x Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to drgleekforever for making thing sound better that it was at the start please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and like alwasys enjoy!

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Ohio State University, the home of the Buckeyes, and my dream school. This school has been my dream school since I was like 11 years old or something. I honestly can't think of a time I wasn't dreaming about coming here for college. And now I've finally made it, I'm finally a Buckeye, and I am going to enjoy every minute of it. I still can't believe I got in. I still remember the day I got my acceptance letter, one of the bef my life.

 _(Flashback to six months ago)_

 _My parents and I sat at the dining room table with my letter sitting in the middle of the table. It had come while I was at school and my parents had waited for me to open it. They wouldn't admit it, but they were worried that I wouldn't get in._

 _"Someone has to open it baby girl," my dad stated. My mom and I rolled our eyes at him. I quickly grabbed the letter and opened it, confetti falling out as I did so. The look on their face's when I opened that letter that was priceless._

 _"I GOT IN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Both of my parents jumped up and down and celebrated with me. They were so proud and happy for me. They knew how bad I wanted to go to OSU. It was their Alma Mater. It was where they met._

 _(End Flashback)_

Now I'm here waiting in my car outside the main building, waiting for my best friend, Santana. Life couldn't get any better, the sun is shining, the birds are singing. This could possibly be the best day of my life.

That was until some blonde bimbo comes out of nowhere, spilling her coffee all over me while I was in the process of getting my bags out of the back.

"Hey, watch it! Are you some kind of idiot or something?!" I shout at the girl who is still on the floor, empty coffee cup in hand.

"I am... so sorry... the sun was... umm... in my eyes... I didn't see you... I'm so sorry." she quickly started apologizing as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Yeah, well, watch where you're going next time." I say as I start walking away.

"Stupid blonde bimbo." I grumbled out as I tried to wipe the coffee off my shirt. As I look up to throw away a napkin I found in my car I see Santana pulling up in her car. She parked and got out of her car before she started laughing as she pointed at my shirt.

"I think you should stop wearing white shirts… at least as long as you're gonna drink coffee and throw all over yourself." Santana teased.

"Haha, oh my god that's very funny. It's not my fault some blonde bimbo ran into me." I grumbled as I tried to cover up the stain with my arms.

"So much for a first impression" She jokes, I roll my eyes in response. I don't need to make a good first impression with someone I probably won't ever see again. OSU is a huge campus and I doubt she's going to be in any of my classes. From the quick glance I got, she didn't look like she's smart enough to be a med student.

I must have been thinking about that for a while because I heard Santana squeal. I instantly looked up and noticed that San had gotten all of her bags out of the car and some guy had walked up and grabbed her from behind. I was about to react until I realized that it was Puck, Santana's older brother. After they hugged and said their hellos, he half turned to me.

"Hey Rachie." Puck cooed at me. For as long as I could remember we have always liked to tease one another. Puck is like the older brother I never had.

"Shut up, jerk face." I retort as I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Nice top, I didn't know that coffee stains were in this season." He teases me while gently pushing my shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you shut up, ass-face. Let's just get to our rooms, so that I can get this shirt off and shower. Okay?" I say before grabbing my bags off the ground.

I ditched Santana and Puck, so I could go and get changed. I was pissed that Santana and I weren't going to be sharing a room, but we had decided that we were only staying in the dorms for one year. Then we are going to get an apartment together and live off campus. I finally found my room after several minutes of searching and I walked into my room. Immediately I could see that my roommate had already moved in and I could hear the shower running, so it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was. So I started to unpack while I waited for her to get out so I could get in. I heard the shower turn off, I decided to tell her I was here in case she came out naked or something.

"Hey, don't freak out or anything, but I'm your new roommate! My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry! It's nice to meet you!" I shout at the bathroom door. After a few moments my roommate walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were here yet. I'm Quinn Fabray. It's nice to..." she stops mid-sentence as she walks out of the bathroom. 'Oh shit, that's the idiot who split coffee all over me this morning' I thought to myself.

"Oh hey, it's you. What are the odds, right?" I ask nervously. I didn't get a good look at the last time we ran into each other, but there is no denying that the girl in front of me is drop dead gorgeous. She honestly looks like a modern day Grace Kelly with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah, what are the odds that you were going to get paired with the blonde bimbo who split coffee all over you?" she retorts and she looks absolutely livid at the moment. 'Oh fuck, she must have heard me. Shit, is she part eagle or something.' I think to myself.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that I was just pissed. Why don't we just put that all behind us and start over." I suggest with a small smile.

"How about...No!" she shouts at me. I had to take an involuntary step back at the sudden outburst.

"I said sorry and you just dismissed me before calling me a stupid blonde bimbo. Do you think your better that me or something? Let me guess you're a law student or a med student and you think that I'm just some party girl, that's looking for a good time, and that doesn't have a brain. Someone that can only get by on her looks, well guess again. You are not better than me okay. You are just some stupid rich kid that wants to try and be the next Steven Hawking and take over the world, well what if I want to do that. Huh? Did you ever think about that?" she finally finishes with her little rant. I'm guessing due to the lack of oxygen because damn she has to be winded after that long ass speech.

"Whoa, okay for starters, I don't want to be the next Steven Hawking and if you do then go for it. Secondly, I am sorry I was an ass earlier, sometimes I act like that when I'm nervous and today is move in day and I'm nervous about classes starting and being away from home. And yeah I am a med student, but I don't think I am better than you. Also I have to agree that you're hot, but I'm sure it took a lot more than just that to get into college here. So once again, I'm sorry." I say trying to look into her eyes.

I can see that she is about to reply when Santana comes bursting through the door. Seriously! She couldn't have picked a better time to interrupt me and my extremely hot roommate, who is ten times hotter when she's angry. Even though Santana and I weren't roommates, we lived in the same building, and our rooms were a few doors away from one another. She must have heard my roommate shouting and came to investigate. Santana is super nosey like that.

"What the hell is going on here?" San asks looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Who the hell are you?!" Quinn asks and boy, does she look pissed.

"Who the hell are you?!" San snaps back. She looks just as pissed as Quinn does.

"I'm her roommate! Now who are you and why are you in our room?!" Quinn shouts. I could stand there in complete shock as I watched the two girls get into each other's faces.

"Well, I'm her best friend and I heard someone yelling, so I came to see what was going on!" Santana shouts back, it's starting to get really heated I'm afraid they might end up killing each other.

"Ladies, ladies, don't worry. There's enough of me to go around. Please stop fighting over me." I comment, trying to lighten the mood. They both turn their heads toward me. It was like they had totally forgotten I was even in the room and then they both tell me to shut up at the same time. My mouth immediately snaps shut.

"You know what, I'm out of here." Quinn says as she storms out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." San comments as she turns to face me.

"Yeah, I know, tell me about it." I reply as I take a seat on my bed.

"Well...What the hell happened? Why was she screaming at you?" She asks me.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I say trying to drop the subject. Santana eyes me for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Right, whatever I guess. Anyway did you hear about this party tonight?" San asks.

"San you know I hate parties." I groan to her.

"I know, but I already promised my roommate I would go, and it will be fun this time. Plus I'll be there with you!" She pleads with me. Santana then turns those 'evil and can't be denied puppy dog eyes' on me. I groan and have to take a deep breathe.

"Okay, fine. But if it sucks I'm leaving...Got it?" I reply after a few moments. A huge smile breaks out across her face.

"Okay...okay. But I heard this party is going to be 'off the hook'" She says trying to act all cool.

"Off the hook, really who says that?" I ask before I start laughing at her.

"Everybody." She says, defending herself.

"Whatever. See you later." I say walking her to the door. I pull her into a quick hug before politely shoving her out of the door.

"Okay bye, I better see you tonight." She says before I close and lock the door. I'm just glad that I can finally get these coffee covered clothes off, at last.

By the time I'd finished in the shower and did my hair it was already 3 in the afternoon. The sound of my stomach rumbling reminded me that I hadn't eaten all day. I decided now would be a good time to make a chicken sandwich, as I was making my way out to the cafe I saw Quinn coming back into the room.

"Hey, you're back. Sorry about Santana. She's a bit protective at times; I'm the same with her." I say while trying to look into her eyes.

"Whatever, I couldn't care less what you and your little friend think of me. Just stay on your half of the room and I will stay on mine okay?" she says turning around and walking to her bed.

"Yes ma'am." I reply simply before leaving and going to the cafe to get a sandwich.

After my lunch I came home to find Quinn gone again, which I was quite thankful for. If time machines were real I wish I had one so I could go back and not be a complete ass to her. But what's done is done and now it's time for me to get ready for this stupid party that I am being dragged to. After I picked out my outfit which consisted of a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white top and a red and black checked shirt, I made my way over to the door. I still can't believe that I'm going to this stupid party with San. I was about to lock the door when I received a text from Santana telling me that she would meet me at the party. Great now I have to find my own way to the party. I can already tell that this is going to be a great night...not!

* * *

By the time I got to the party it was in full swing. I had to battle my way through a shit ton of sweaty drunk teenagers, which made me extremely uncomfortable. I spent the next 10 minutes trying to get to Santana who had shouted 'Hey' to me as soon as I made it through the door. I was a little confused when I got to her and seen a beer in her hand.

"Since when do you drink beer?" I asked curiously. I thought she hated beer, I mean I tolerate it on a good day, San is more of a vodka woman.

"I don't." she replies looking at me weirdly. I begin to look around and I can feel my stomach start to churn and my palms start to get sweaty; I need to get out of here now before I explode. I'm not comfortable in crowded rooms like this one.

"Look..." I begin to say, but I'm cut off by Puck bumping into me.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people; San and Rachie!" Puck yells over the loud music.

"Do I not count as one of your favorite people," Mercedes Jones, Puck's girlfriend, retorts with a pout. Puck rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. I roll my eyes at the display; they've been together for a while and I was used to seeing their public displays of affection.

I can see Santana's mouth moving but I can't hear any of the words that are coming out, I mean yeah it's really loud in here but it's not that loud, I just don't think my brain can function at parties. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Quinn dancing with a bunch of wee lad's. That's when I feel Santana moving away from me and following her brother out to the back. She looks to me, gesturing for me to follow her as well. I quickly make my way over and follow them.

We made our way out to the back yard, where it seems to be a bit quieter, and there are less people around. We all manage to find seats at a picnic bench and sit down. Puck and Mercedes are on one side and Santana and I on the other.

"Now guys, let's get serious. There are some people I want you to stay away from, especially at parties" Puck says with serious expression on his face. I didn't even know he could be that serious.

"Why?" San asked.

"They're just not the best company to have around." Puck answers bluntly.

"Basically, they do drugs and other illegal shit. If you don't want to be kicked out of school or arrested then I'd stay away from them." Mercedes says. Her facial expression and demeanor is identical to Puck's.

"So who are they then?" I ask. I'm starting to get a little bit panicky at this point. I had no idea OSU was like this.

"Well let's see there's; Brody, Sam, and Rory."

"Are we supposed to magically know what they look like?" I ask as my voice slightly rose in volume.

"Well they form this wee group of theirs, they are actually standing over there" Mercedes says while pointing to the direction they were standing. I didn't like the look of them; they looked like they were up to no good. That's when I notice that Santana is drooling over some chick with blonde hair.

"Who's she?" Santana asks not taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"The girl you're staring at is Brittany Pierce, Sam Pierce's younger sister. She's a freshman like you guys." Puck replies as he eyes his little sister. Santana tenses and starts to blush, before turning her head around to face Puck.

"But beware; her brother has a history of taking and selling drugs!" Puck warns us.

"I'm definitely staying away from them and so are you" I say giving my San 'just do as I say' look.

"Right" she says looking away from all of us.

We all sit in silence for a while, that's when we hear someone screaming and of course Santana has to go and check it out. I can't believe she left me she told me she wouldn't do that. I have to get out of here.

Santana's P.O.V

I heard a loud scream and was instantly in motion. As I ran into the kitchen I saw my roommate, Tina, lying on the floor, her boyfriend, Mike, kneeling next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" I ask as I drop down next to them.

"I don't know, honestly, she just collapsed. Could you get a cold wet cloth for me?" Mike asks me.

"Yeah, of course" I reply as I quickly stand up and make my way over to the sink at the back of the kitchen. I turn on the cold water and began looking around for a rag to lose.

"Where the fuck, are the freaking rags?!" I grumble out.

"Are you looking for this?" I hear a sweet and quiet voice whisper in my ear from behind. Before I could turn around a pale hand reaches around me holding a neatly folded rag. I stood completely frozen and slightly confused. I have no idea who is standing behind me right now. The mystery voice placed the cloth in my hands before running both of our hands under the cold running water. She moved the towel that is sitting between our hands around to get all sides of the towel wet. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breathe to regain control of myself.

"Thanks." I finally managed to say. I squeezed the cloth to get all the excess water out while she turned the tap off.

I turned around and instantly started drowning the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Then I realized who those beautiful baby blue eyes belonged to, Brittany. This is the same Brittany that my brother warned me to stay away from.

'Shit, shit, shit. I can't be seen near her, but she's so beautiful. Her eyes are such a beautiful baby blue color and yeah she reeks of smoke, but she is still perfect in my eyes. How could a human being look so perfect? She has to be least a six inches or so taller than me.' I think to myself.

As I look up I notice that she's still looking at me, but with a crooked smile that makes me almost forget why I was standing in front of the sink in the first. .

"Hmm... I gotta take this to my friend," I somehow manage to get out, as I continue to lose myself in her eyes. Who wouldn't get lost in those beautiful blue eyes?

"Oh right... yeah... I hope we bump into each other again sometime." she says while moving back slightly, giving me just enough room to get past. I have to fight the gasp that threatens to spill from my lips as our skin lightly touches as I pass by.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" I say looking away from her eyes and walking over to Tina. She has finally woken up, but is feeling too weak to get up. I place the wet cloth onto her forehead while Mike leans down to pick her up.

"I'm sorry that I've ruined your night, well part of it anyway. How about you just give me your keys to the dorm room and go back to enjoying the party?" he says as he finally gets her into his arms.

"Oh... why don't I just come with you? I can make sure she gets to bed and keep an eye on her throughout the night?" I suggest. Mike looks at me with a questioning look on his face. Probably wondering if I'm serious about ditching a party early to go and take care of someone I met that day. He must see something in my eyes, because the next thing I know he's accepting my help.

"Yeah, that would be great and thank you by the way. Do you mind driving?" he asks, although it didn't really sound like a question to me.

"No, I don't mind at all. Come on, let's just go." I say moving out of the way so that Mike can go first. At that moment someone tapped my shoulder and called my name, I was forced to turn around.

"Hey San, are you leaving? Let me drive you home!" Puck offers.

"No! It's fine. I'm not a little kid anymore! Besides you have Mercedes to take are of!" I remind him. I look behind him before looking around the room. I noticed that Rachel wasn't here. 'Shit, I completely forgot about her and parties' I think to myself.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask Puck and Mercedes.

"She went off" he said, looking at me disappointingly.

"Oh, I'll text her when I get home. I'm sure she's fine." I say and he nods in agreement.

"Right, well, I'll just see you tomorrow" He says. I give him and Mercedes a quick hug before getting into the car.

Rachel's P.O.V

I was walking so fast I didn't really care who I bumped into. That was until I felt a drink spill all over me and the other person.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry." I say before looking up to see Quinn smiling down at me. Wow she looks really good tonight...no Rachel! She's your roommate!

"Oh, how the tables have turned. It was only a few hours ago when you were looking down at Me." she said smirking at me, before offering me her hand which I happily take. I let her pull me up to my feet.

"Thanks and I really am sorry about this morning and right now." I said after letting go of her hand.

"So where's your wee pit bull?" she asks.

"Are you talking about Santana?" I ask.

"Yeah, where is she anyway?" she asks.

"Taking care of something, I was just about to head home. Are you going to be late tonight?" I ask and she raises her eye brow at me.

"Why? You worried 'bout me?" she whispers to me.

"Hell no, I just would like to have a good night's sleep without you waking me up when you stumble into the room at some ungodly hour." I hiss back at her. She smirks at me and I can't help but think is so sexy.

"I'm hoping that I won't be going home tonight, if you know what I mean." she says while winking at me. I almost choke on my on spit at the comment. I can't tell if she's joking, teasing me, or being serious.

"Oh... okay... well... have fun with that, I'm just gonna go now. See ya whenever...I guess." I manage to say before almost running back to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I would like to thank drgleekforever for correcting this chapter!

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up and looking around the room, I quickly noticed that I was alone. Maybe Quinn did get that action she had been looking for. 'Lucky her' I think as I groan and flop back down on my bed. I can't remember the last time I got any action. Being a lesbian in a small conservative town is the worst possible thing to happen to a lesbian. But now I'm here, single and ready to mingle, and sexually frustrated.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone checking it for any messages. I'm surprised Santana hasn't called or texted me yet, I wonder if she even realised I left last night. I can't believe she left me alone last night after promising that she wouldn't. That could explain why she hasn't called or texted me. Maybe she thinks I'm pissed and that's why she hasn't texted me or maybe she and blonde chick she was staring at last night hooked up. I chuckled to myself, 'That wouldn't happen. Santana knows to stay away from that chick and plus she doesn't seem like Santana's type.' I think to myself.

I decided to take a long, warm shower before Quinn came home, if she ever does come home that is. I grabbed some clothes, my towel, Quinn's toothpaste (I kinda forgot to bring some) and shower caddy before making my way into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. Once I got out of the shower grabbed my phone to check and see if San had texted or called me, she hadn't. I couldn't help but wonder if I should call her first. After several moments of debating I decided I would make the first move. I sent her a quick text telling her that I wanted to talk to her. I decided to rearrange some of my things around as I waited for her reply. After 30 minutes of waiting and still no reply, I thought I would just go to her room and talk with her, maybe even go out and grab a bite to eat.

I grabbed my phone just in case she responded, and my wallet before heading out of my dorm room. I made sure to lock the door behind myself, better safe than sorry, and headed for Santana's room. Once I made it to Santana's door I stood in front of it debating if I should knock or not. After what felt like hours I decided to knock and when I didn't get an answer I turned the door knob and walked in. Once inside I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear someone being sick in the bathroom. I don't remember Santana drinking that much last night and she usually doesn't puke after a night of drinking, so that was probably Santana's roommate, who I still hadn't met yet. I decided to leave the room and wait for Santana in the hall. I didn't want to freak her roommate out.

Santana's P.O.V

I have been awake for almost 20 minutes just lying in my bed and looking out the window. I love the way the sun is shining through the trees. I had noticed earlier that Tina was still passed out and Mike asleep next to her. I grabbed my phone and checked the time and suddenly realized that I never texted Rachel last night. I instantly felt bad and started to debate on whether I should go over to Rachel's dorm and talk to her or not. She's probably still pissed at me for walking away from her and a pissed Rachel is not something you want to encounter ever.

I decided that I'd give Rachel some more time to calm down before I'd head over to talk to her. I quietly climbed out of my bed, grabbed some clothes, and jumped into the shower real quick. I slipped out of the door as quietly as I could, deciding not to lock the door just in case Mike had to leave and get back in. I made my way across campus and noticed that they had a booth set up so that students could get a copy of their schedule. I jumped into line, got my schedule, and after a brief argument I was able to convince the woman at the desk to give me, Rachel's schedule as well. I walked away from the booth stopping in front of a bench to look over my schedule. I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey!" was said simply from behind me. I instantly knew who was behind me. My body stopped working and I had to force myself to turn around.

"Hi" I greeted awkwardly as I turned around to face her. I knew that I shouldn't be talking to her, but I couldn't get convince myself to walk away. I also couldn't help but to think about how beautiful she is.

"It's a little early for my little Latina princess to be walking around campus all by herself. May I walk with you milady?" Brittany stated. I had to fight the laugh that wanted to break through at Brittany's antics. I also had no idea why my heart skipped a beat when she called me princess.

"I was just picking up my friend and I's schedule. I was just about to head back to my dorm. " I respond as I looked up into her eyes. Brittany's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun light. I couldn't help but get lost in them all over again.

"Kay well I'll walk with you." She replied and begun walking with me in the direction of my dorm building.

"So what classes are you taking?" She asks after a few moments. I hesitate for a few moments before handing my schedule over to her. 'She's just being nice. Don't read into it.' I think to myself before taking a deep breathe.

"Hmm...Mostly pre law classes." I answer nonchalantly as I look up at her.

"Damn...law really? You have to be like super smart. " She says giving me one of her crooked smiles.

"I wouldn't say I'm super smart." I respond. I don't way I'm being so shy but I can't help it with Brittany.

"Well, you're definitely smarter than me, I'm only a dance major." she says with a smile on herself. I look up at her and notice the smile on her face. 'Wow she has an amazing smile.' I think to myself.

"You wanna be a dancer?" I ask. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm very interested in finding out more about her.

"I don't know, maybe... sounds kinda lame don't you think" she says looking at me and at the same time takes out a cigarette packet from her pocket.

"No" I say pursing my lips together. She smiles at me and playfully bites her lower lip.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop?" She asks. I shake my head and smile. She smiles in return before leading us in between two dormitories. There is about a meter in between the two buildings which forces me to walk behind Brittany instead of beside her. I can't help but to stare at her ass and her legs that seemed to go on for days. We walk about half way down the small alleyway before coming to a stop. Brittany leans up against the brick wall and I leaned against the wall right next to her. We were standing so close together that our bodies were almost touching. She then turns to face me with a lit cigarette already in her mouth. I had to fight to keep from gawking at her. She noticed the look on my face.

"Have you ever tried one?" She asks, giving me her that crooked smile again. 'God that smile is so sexy' I think to myself.

"No" I say as I shake my head.

"Open your mouth then" she says to me. My mouth drops open before I snap it back closed.

"What?" I ask. I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly or what is going on. I can't help but to think I should have listened to my brother, Mercedes, and Rachel and stayed away from Brittany. Just as I was about to tell her no, she held out her hand and touched my face and my heart rate speed up instantly.

"Trust me. Inhale when I blow out" she says in a gentle and reassuring voice. I don't know what kind of spell this girl has over me nor am I sure I ever want it to go away. I gave in and opened my mouth slightly. She takes a long drag before lifting my chin gently. I couldn't help but wonder what she was gonna do now.

She brings her lips extremely close to mine and all I want to do in that moment is kiss her. I have no idea where that feeling is coming from, but can you blame me. She opened her mouth and blew some of her smoke into my mouth. I inhaled just as she said I should.

"Blow it out." She says taking another drag and once again I do as I'm told. The smoke gently danced its way around me. I was fine after blowing out, in fact it felt good, but after a few moments I started coughing. Brittany starts to chuckle quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask her as I continue to cough up a lung.

"Hmm... I think I might have to teach you a little lesson, princess" she says while looking deep into my eyes. 'What does that mean? God, I love it when she calls me princess. Why does she have this effect on me?'

"You know..." She takes another drag, "You should stay away from me. I bet you've been already been warned to stay away from and you really should listen. We shouldn't be friends" she finishes as she puts her cigarette out. Now what does that mean? We shouldn't be friends? As soon as I open my mouth to say something my phone beeps, it's a text from Rachel. She wanted to know where I am. I text her back quickly saying that I'm on my way to the dorm rooms.

"Hmmm... I have to go... hmm... my friend needs me for something." I say as I continue to stare at her. I don't why the thought of leaving her makes me a little sad, but it does.

"Well milady, I must escort you to your destination. Wouldn't want any trolls or dragons to snatch you away from Me." she offers. I can't help but to laugh at her antics. 'God, why is she so adorable and sexy. How the hell can someone be adorable and sexy at the same time?'

"Thank you, kind knight." I say and I turn around to walk out of our alleyway and I swear I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my ass as I walked. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her checking me out. Maybe she feels the same way I do, although I'm not sure how I feel about her. Neither one of us talked during the walk back to my dorms, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I felt at ease just walking next to her. Before I know it we're standing in front of my dorm building.

"Well this is my building," I state as I turn to face Brittany. She gives me a nod and that crooked smile that I'm already starting to love so much.

"Hope to see you again, princess" she says before winking and walking away. At first I couldn't help but stand and watch her walk away, which I do until she disappears around a corner. I noticed some tall boy staring at me with a weird looking expression on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at? She's hot and I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed before making my way inside the building. I made my way to my room and found Rachel sitting outside of my dorm room on the floor.

"Don't tell me you already got kicked out of your room?" I tease as I walk up towards her.

"Nah, I was just waiting for you and I'm not going inside your room. I think your roomie is sick and puking all over the place" she says while getting up. I pull her into a quick hug. I feel Rachel tense up before she pulled away.

"Were you smoking? You smell like an ashtray!" she says looking at me seriously. I give her a confused look and then realize that I was with Brittany while she smoked, but I wasn't gonna tell Rachel that. She'd go crazy on me and possibly tell my brother and my parents.

"Oh, I was standing in line behind some guy who just started smoking right in front of me." I lie easily. I use to be terrible at lying, but as I started lying more often, especially to my parents, I think I've gotten better at it.

"Speaking of standing in line a thank you would be very greatly appreciated" I add as I hand Rachel, her class schedule.

"Thanks." she says, giving me a half smile.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" I ask changing the subject.

"I left because, you left me" she replies simply with a shrug.

"I thought you were gonna follow me into the kitchen" I retort.

"Yeah, I would have if you hadn't run off. So instead of being able to follow you, I spent half an hour pushing my way through sweaty teenagers only to end up running into my jerk face roommate, who I swear hates me by the way. All because you wanted to be Captain Save-A-Hoe." Rachel ranted out. I couldn't help, but laugh at the name she came up with.

"Look I'm sorry for leaving you, but I thought you'd be okay with my brother. Not to mention Tina is my friend and needed me. It's not my fault I have other friends that will need me at times. If you hadn't been such an ass to your roommate then you wouldn't have mad..." I began to say but I'm interrupted by her jerk face roommate walking over to us.

"Hey pit bull, loser, how was your quiet night in...Alone?" Quinn says as she walks over to us.

"Her night was great, but seeing as you're still wearing the small clothes from last night, you should probably sit down. I can't imagine how sore your legs are, you know, since you've had them above your head all night." I reply before sending a smirk in her direction.

"Wanky," Rachel add as she fights to keep herself from laughing at my comment.

"Whatever. You used some of my stuff this morning, don't let it happen again. We aren't friends, so don't touch my stuff without my permission." Quinn says to Rachel before taking her leave. I notice Rachel staring at Quinn's ass as she walks away.

"No, no freakin' way." I say once Quinn disappeared around the corner. Rachel doesn't even respond because she's still starring at the corner that Quinn walked around.

"You have got to fucking kidding me!" I snap. That seemed to have broken Rachel out of her chance.

"What," She asks as she finally turns to face me.

"Please tell me you aren't crushing on the Ice Bitch," I reply as I place my hands on my hips.

"What...no..., of course not... It's just she's so fucking sexy when she's all angry like that and I can't help but want to..." She started to say.

"And now I feel as sick as Tina, thanks Rach." I state as I interrupt her and begun to fake gag.

"Consider it pay back, for leaving me last night. You know I hate parties." Rachel retorts.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. I'm gonna go check on Tina and try to take a nap. I didn't sleep much last night and I'm beat. So I'll see ya later, dinner yeah?" I say as I pull Rachel into another hug.

"Yeah, dinner, have fun." She says before walking away heading back to her dorm.

Rachel's P.O.V

Once I entered my dorm room I could smell, fresh toast being made and bacon frying on the pan.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you. I made bacon." Quinn says handing me a plate of bacon and toast. I eye her and the plate of bacon suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned or anything, see." She states as she grabs a strip of bacon and eats it. I nod in response.

"Umm, thanks. I'm more of a chicken person myself, but I'm sure this will be delicious." I say taking a bite out of a strip of bacon. I couldn't help but think that this is the best bacon I've ever tried. The taste is so overwhelming, I find myself letting out a several tiny moans.

"Wow, I know I'm an amazing cook, but I didn't think I was that good." she says before winking at me and bumping into me playfully.

I can't help but wonder what the fuck is going on. Early Quinn was being a total bitch to me and now she's being super nice. I couldn't help but wonder if this girl is bi-polar or something. I mean seriously, who yells at someone for touching their toothpaste because I forgot to by my own and then makes them bacon. Who does that? I also can't lie and say that seeing this nicer flirtatious side of Quinn, makes me like her a little more. Santana's right though I can't like her, but I also can't help it. Those hazel eyes, that tight smoking hot body, and those oh so kissable lips. God, what is happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I would like to thank drgleekforever for correcting this chapter!

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Finally it's Friday and that means Fall Break, no classes on Monday or Tuesday. Too think it's only been an month and I'm already tired of school. This past month has been long and boring, who knew that intro to anatomy would be so boring. Okay so when I signed up for the class I knew that they would make expect you to learn the different parts of the human body, but I thought that they would have made it more, I don't know...fun.

Speaking of anatomy, my professor decided on Wednesday that'd he'd assign a 10 page paper on the different muscles of the body. Seriously, we're suppose to be enjoying our little fall break, but no we have to write a freaking 10 page paper. That doesn't include the possible homework from my other classes. Yeah I'm not in a good mood at all right now.

And on top of all the boring and hard class work, Quinn's still acting weird, it's like she's playing me hot and cold. Now I understand what Katy Perry meant in that song. One second she's nice; making me bacon, buying me coffee, or even listening to me rant about all the classwork I have to do. Then it's like a light switch is flipped when Santana or anyone else shows up and she's back to treating me like shit; calling me names or yelling at me about something so fucking stupid. What's up with that?! I wish she would just either be nice to me and we're friends or be a bitch to me and we hate each other! I'm so sick and tired of the fucking games.

"Ouch!" I scream as I land on the floor. Fuck I should have been paying attention to where I was going.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Quinn says as she kneels beside me. She actually looks concerned. I want to roll my eyes. Today is the start of the break and my day has been shitty.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say looking at her "it's not like you care... oh wait... no one's around, so maybe you do now!" I exclaim as I pick myself up off the floor. I don't mean to take my anger out on Quinn, but she's the only one here right now. Plus she's part of the reason why I'm upset in the first place.

"Look I'm sorry..." Quinn begins to say but stops when the door suddenly opens.

"Hey Rach, did you hear about the party that's going down tonight?!" Santana shouts as she bursts through my dorm room door, without knocking, might I add.

"Great, you're here...unannounced...again!" Quinn snaps.

"And it's great to see you too Quinn!" Santana retorts in what I know is her pretend nice voice.

"What do you want Santana?!" I snap at her without thinking. Seriously today is just not my day.

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?" She snaps in return.

"Nothing...don't you have class?" I ask.

"It's not for like another 10 minutes, plus you know I needs my Rae-Rae fix or I'll get all cranky." She says while smiling at me.

"Wow that just made me throw up a little." Quinn says sarcastically. "I guess I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone for a while. If you need me I'll be in the shower!" She says before heading to the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what's up now?" Santana asks as soon as the door closes. I should have known that Santana would have seen through my lie.

"Nothing! I'm just...I don't know." I say before flopping down onto my bed.

"Okay...I can see that you aren't ready to talk about things. I won't push, but know I'm here for you. I have class so I'm going to leave now. Love you. See ya later at the party right?" She asks as she begins walking back over to the door.

"Okay... I know... I guess... Bye San, love you too. " I say as she closes the door behind her.

I look over to the clock, ugh I still have two hours until my first class starts, so I decided I would go and take a long shower. The shower in my dorm has been broke for almost two weeks now, so I had to walk down to the community showers. I hate showering in there, but it's either that or walk around campus smelly. When I first make it to the showers, they seem to be empty but as I climbed into one of the little shower stall, I heard someone singing softly. I couldn't help but pause and listen for a while, the voice was mesmerizing. It sounds so soft and yet so broken at the same time. How can a voice like that even exist? I want...no...I need to get closer so I can hear better, so I move closer to the source. I find myself leaning against the shower stall door to try get a better listen. I was so mesmerised by her voice, that I didn't even notice that the water had turned off. I only realized when I was suddenly falling face first onto the ground.

"What the...oh Rachel! Are you okay?!" Quinn exclaims. She quickly grabs a towel to cover herself up before kneeling down beside me.

"Yeah, sorry for acting like a creep. Just your voice..." I say as I pull myself up to a sitting position.

"Like what you heard?" Quinn asks.

"Yes...you have a beautiful voice." I say while blushing slightly. Yeah I'm still not over my little crush on Quinn. Not only is she drop dead gorgeous, but she can sing as well. This girl is literally my kryptonite.

"Thanks Rach...I should get back to the room, give you some privacy to...shower." She says taking a step closer to me. My mouth drops open and I stop breathing.

"Quinn...umm...wh...wh...what are you...umm...doing?" I stutter out.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." She says while grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to her. I almost fell for it but of course when someone walked into the room Quinn shoved me away. That person must have noticed the way we were embracing each other because they apologized and left the room. Quinn tries to pull me closer to her once that person disappears.

"No Quinn! You don't get to treat me like shit whenever someone else is around and then try and kiss me or do whatever you thought was going to happen here when we are alone!" I exclaim as I move away from her. I noticed a look of hurt and remorse flash across Quinn's face before it turn into a look of determination.

"Look Rachel, I won't make excuses for my actions. I know I've been playing you hot and cold and I'm sorry. I act the way I do because...because... I really like you. I see you with Santana, that chick from your anatomy's class, or the fucking bitch from the floor below us, and I get jealous and lash out at you. I should have been showing you how much I liked you instead of being all jealous and shit. I seriously lay away at night and think about you; kissing you, holding you, going on dates with you, you being my girlfriend." Quinn says her eyes never leaving mine. I can see that she is serious and means every words she says. Even though I know she means everything she just said and this is something I've dreamed about myself, I just can't forgive her so easily.

"Damn, you have a funny way of showing it. I won't lie and say that I don't like you as well. I've had a huge crush on you since move-in day. I want to be with you, but I can't look past the way you have been treating me." I reply. To be honest, I want nothing more than to run and jump into Quinn's arms and kiss her senseless, but I can't let her think that treating me like shit is okay.

"Rachel, I promise I can change... I mean... I'm the jealous type, but I'll try to talk to with you about it instead of getting angry with you... I've been fighting with myself for this entire month and I can't stay away from you... I can't stand myself because I've been hurting the one person who means so much to me...just give me a chance please...I need you Rachel... I've never needed to be with someone the way I need to be with you...I can't get you out of my head..." She pleads with me.

"Well, first you have no reason to be jealous; Santana is my best friend, she's like a sister to me, the chick from my anatomy's class is straight and just a touchy feely type of person, and don't even get me started about that girl the floor down from us. Secondly, and I can't believe I'm giving in so easily, but you get one chance. One shot to not fuck up because if you do then I'm out...okay." I say while smiling shyly at her.

"Really?" She gasps out. I have to fight not to laugh at the look on her face. 'God, she's so fucking adorable' I think to myself.

"Are you going to change and start treating me better? Are you going to stop with this hot and cold bullshit?" I ask.

"Yes! Yes! 100% yes!" She squeals while wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me in for a long hug. I can't help but wrap my arms around her just as tightly and let out a content sigh at the thought of finally having my dream girl in my arms. After a few moments I notice that I'm touching parts of Quinn's bare skin and I remember that she's still in a towel. I need to let go of her and put some distance between us before I rip this towel off and have my way with her.

"Umm Quinn...as nice as this hug is... your still only wearing a towel." I state and she quickly pulls away, pulling the towel closer around her body. I chuckle as she blushes.

"Oh sorry. I'll leave you to shower...on one condition." She says while smirking devilishly at me. Fuck that smirk is beyond sexy. I can't help but want to give her anything she asks for.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Be my date to the party tonight...?" She asks. The smirk leaving her face as she begins to nibble on her bottom lip. Seriously...I mean seriously...God I can't say no to that.

"I'd love to go with you Quinn!" I say as I smile up at her. I can't believe I just agreed to go to this party. I hate parties, but I'd give Quinn any and everything she ever wanted.

"Great! I'll leave you to shower." She replies. She quickly kisses me on the cheek before grabbing her stuff, leaving the room, and heading back to our dorm.

After a long shower I made my way back to the room to get ready for class, I still can't believe that Quinn likes me and that she's taking me to the party tonight as her date! Once I made it to our floor I saw a man banging on my dorm rom door. Quinn must have already left for class.

"Hey! Can I help you?" I ask while walking up to the man.

"Quinn Fabray right? This is for you." He says while handing me a white envelope. "See ya around." He says, walking away. Fucking jackass, didn't even wait for an answer.

"All righty then..." I say before walking into the room. I tossed the envelope on my bed before grabbing my books and heading to grab a bite to eat before my own class.

Santana's P.O.V

I was coming out of my second to last class of the day when I bumped into someone. 'Way to go Santana, just knock some random stranger off their feet. What are you some kind of bulldozer or something' I think to myself.

"Hey princess," I hear from the person on the ground. Only one person calls me princess. I look down to see Brittany sitting on the ground and looking up at me with a smirk on her.

"Shit, Brittany! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I say as I extend my hand out to her to help her up. She takes ahold of my hand and I pull her up. I can't help but shudder from the skin to skin contact.

"It's okay. Why are you in such a rush?" She asks as she let's go of my hand. I stand and watch as she dusts herself off. 'God, I wish those were my hands'

"My next class starts in like 10 seconds." I say and she giggles slightly.

"10 seconds really? Don't let me keep you then. Your coming to the party tonight right?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am..."I reply with a smile.

"I think you should wear skinny jeans for the party tonight, or how about that black little dress you wore last week." she leans in and whispers into my ear before kissing me on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd.

"Shit," I mutter to myself as I realize that I'm going to be late to my class.

Rachel's P.O.V

I'm so glad my last class got cancelled, now I've got time to get ready for the party, I want to look extra good tonight. I mean I have a hot date, so I have a reason to look my best. Not gonna lie I totally didn't pay attention to anything my professor said today because I was too busy thinking about Quinn so much. As I walked into the dorm room I share with my date, I see her sitting at her desk and starring at her laptop.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be back so soon." I exclaim as I walk over to her. She turns around quickly and takes her glasses off. She must not have heard me open the door and I scared her.

"Geez you scared me. My last few classes got cancelled, what are you doing back here so soon? I thought you had a class and that we'd be meeting at the party?" She states.

"My last class got cancelled as well...oh that reminds me, someone dropped this off for you!" I say as I grab the envelope off of my bed.

"Oh that's probably nothing you can just bin it." She says while swinging her chair back around to face her laptop and slips her glasses back on her face. God she looks so sexy in those damn glasses.

"Are you sure, it might be important?" I ask her.

"If you think it's important then open it, I bet you it's not." She replies. She doesn't even bother to look up from her laptop as she continues to type.

"Fine, I will open it." I say as I began to open the door.

"So...what's it say?" She asks while still looking at the screen.

"Let me see...blah blah new roommate request denied blah blah...wait! What?!" I exclaim.

"Shit Rachel, you weren't supposed to find out about that." She says while standing up and making her way over to me.

"Really! That's all you have to say Quinn! That I wasn't meant to find out about it! Are you being serious?!" I snap at her.

"Rachel, please don't be mad. I sent that in after the whole move in day debacle. I didn't think we'd last this long as roommates. I honestly had totally forgot about that request." She rambles out.

"Too bad Quinn! I was an idiot to think I could trust you! I'm leaving!" I shout as I storm out of the room. I can't believe she did this to me. I knew this was all to good to be true. I mean seriously what would a woman like Quinn want with someone like me.

Santana's P.O.V

That night for the party I decided to wear my dark blue washed high waisted skinny jeans with a rips on the knees and a white striped crop top, and ,because I wanted to go casual, I decided to wear my white sneakers. Tina offered to drive us all there.

When we arrived at the party it was already on full swing. 'People really do know how to party here' I thought to myself. As we pushed ourselves inside I began to get anxious and I think Rachel saw it on my face.

"You okay?" She asks me, although she shouldn't be asking me this stuff, I'm more worried about her. She hasn't been to many parties since the incident three years ago.

"Why you asking me that, I'm more worried about you!" I shout over the blasting music.

"I'll be fine, I'll join you in a bit okay. I have to find Quinn." she says giving me her promising look.

"Promise!?... I don't wanna party without ya!" I scream back at her. She just rolls her eyes at me and gestures for me to go forward. I pull her into a quick hug before I push myself through to the back garden. I instantly begun looking around to find Brittany, she texted me and said she'd be waiting for me in the back garded, but I don't see her anywhere. Maybe I just arrived early? Then out of nowhere someone grabs me by the waist and turns me around.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much princess" Brittany whispers into my ear before I react to being grabbed from behind..

Rachel's P.O.V

I've spent a good hour trying to get through to the kitchen so I could get a beer. I looked around for Quinn but couldn't find her, so I decided to grab a beer to relax and pass the time. Once I finally reached the kitchen it is surprisingly empty minus me and a guy standing next to the fridge.

"Hey, are you looking for a beer?" He asks me.

"Yeah, are there any left in the fridge?" I ask in response.

"Ran out, they're doing a beer run right now. I'm Ryder by the way." He says extending his hand to me, which I hestitate before shaking it very lightly.

"I'm Rachel. Do you know how long they are going to be? I could really use a drink." I say trying to create small talk, so we're not standing in an awkward silence.

"Rough week?" He questions.

"Yeah, no one told me that being pre-med would be this hard." I reply as I create more space between the two of us. The last time I was in this position it didn't end well.

"Yeah, well why don't you and I go a play doctor somewhere a little quieter?" He flirts as he begun edging his way over to me. I can literally feel my skin crawling, I need to get out of here now, that's when I feel someone's arms slip around my waist.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you. I want to apologize..." I hear Quinn say. I turn my head to see Quinn hugging me from behind, when I turn back round the guy is nowhere to be seen.

"Get off me Quinn!" I snap at her. I don't mean to snap at Quinn, but I can feel myself begin to panic because I feel trapped.

"Are you still mad? Look I'm sorry Rachel. Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asks as she laces her fingers with mine and begun pulling me through the crowd.

"NO! I have to get out of here now." I exclaim as I pull away from her and practically run out of the back door.

"Hey wait up, I'll walk you back to the dorm." Quinn shouts as she starts running after me. She caught up to me right as I opened the gate that lead to the front yard. We walk together in silence, neither one of us talking or wanting to talk. Quinn could tell something was wrong and didn't want to push. She just slipped her hand into mine, letting me know that she is here for me. It doesn't take long for us to make it back to our room and as soon as I get inside, I begin to take my clothes off, not even caring that Quinn is there.

"Rach are you ok?" she asks putting her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Yeah, I just really hate parties. They freak me out." I say, moving away to get my pj's.

"Okay, if you wanna talk about it im here ya know." she say giving me a warm simile.

"Do you really want to help me?" I ask and she nods. "Then cuddle with me. I just need you to hold me." I state. She smiles before leading me to my bed and climbing in holding her arms open. I crawl into them and rest my head in the crook of her neck. This is a perfect ending to a shitty day in my opinion. We still have a lot to discuss, but right now I just wanna fall asleep in Quinn's arms and forget about everything else.

Santana's P.O.V

Brittany and I stood in the same spot just starring at each other a few minutes. It felt so good just to be able to study her; her body, her face...everything. Brittany laces her fingers through mine leads me to a quite area at the back of the garden. There was a small table and two chairs up against a brick wall. Brittany sat in one of the chairs and when I tried to sit on the other one, she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" She asks as she pulls me to sit on her lap. I can't help but to smile as she gently wraps her arms around my waist holding me close while she plays with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Remember when I told you to stay away from me and that we shouldn't be friends?" She says after several moments of silence. Her hand gently finding its way under my shirt to my abs. I nod, slightly for her to continue. "Well princess... I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you" she says.

"Then don't...I don't.." I begin to say but was cut off by her lips connecting with mine for the first time. This kiss is hands down the best first kiss I have ever had. My whole body is flowing with electricity. Her hands grip tighter around my waist as I slide my hands into her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. I can't help but to lightly bite down on her bottom lip, which causes her to grip onto my waist even harder, which makes me moan. I knew from that first kiss that I'd want to spend the rest of my life kissing this woman. Brittany was the first one to pull away from the kiss. She ran her thumb around my lips as she stared into my eyes.

"Perfect" she whispers, I smiles slightly as she bites her bottom lip. She tucks one of the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't have stopped the shiver that passed through my body if I wanted to.

"You're my girl now." She states with a serious look on her face.

"Are you asking or demanding?" I ask with a smile on my face. Of course I wanted to be Brittany's girl, but I can't just let her think she has it like that. Brittany was just about to lean in to kiss me again when some guys walked over.

"Geez get a room guys" says a dude with bright blond hair and even in the dark it still looked really light. I notice that he has the same sparkling blue eyes that Brittany has. He must be Brittany's brother, the same brother that Puck warned me about.

"Whose's this hottie?" the second dude with really short black hair asks her.

"Fuck off guys, can't you see we're busy" she snaps back at them, not taking her eyes off of me for a second. That made me blush so I tried to turn my head away from them.

"It's ready though, Britt!" The blonde one says, making Brittany turn her head around to face them.

"What's ready?" I ask her. She tapped my hip and I figured she wanted me to stand. Once she was standing as well, she took my hand in hers and we followed the other guys to the garage.

"You'll see princess." she replies mysteriously. When we got to the garage, there were five people there already sitting at a table sniffing cocaine and drinking beer. My feet caused me to stop and I grabbed on to Brittany's hand harder and firmer pulling her to a stop as well. My brother was right about her, I should have stayed away. Brittany turned and noticed the look on my face. She looks me in the eyes and can see the panic that is beginning to rise up inside of.

"Babe, it's okay. You don't have to take anything. We're just here to hang out" she reassures me as she cups my face. I hesitate before nodding and letting Brittany lead me over to the table of people. Once again I sit on Brittany's lap, but this time I felt a bit uncomfortable. There are at least eight people around the table that I have no idea who they were and they're all doing drugs. After a few moments I realize that the three guys that interrupted us, are the three dudes my brother warned me to stay away from. Shit what did I get myself into.

My train of thought was interrupted when Brittany wraps her arms around me pulling me closer to her. I give out a nervous sigh when the blonde dude...umm...Sam...hands Brittany a rolled up 100 dollar bill and a mirror with four lines of cocain on it. She takes the rolled up 100, leans down, puts the roll up to her nose while closing the other, and quickly sniffs up the thin lines of white powder. I watched her in anticipation and slight curiousity. I've seen anyone do cocaine before.

When she was done she wiped his nose with the sleeve of her shirt and took in a deep breath before turning her head around to face me.

"Wanna try some princess?" She asks in an encouraging voice.

"I've never done drugs before and isn't this stuff illegal?" I ask. I really don't want to do cocaine, I want to run away, but I also want to spend time with Brittany.

"Isn't everything illegal in this world? Alright since you've never done drugs before, I'll start you out on something lighter, if you're up for it." She challenges me as she pulls at what looks like a blunt.

"B, you know the rules. If you sit in the circle then you're down for whatever," One of the other guys states. Brittany glares at the guy before grabbing my hand and leading me back over to the spot we were at earlier.

"You don't have if you don't want to," She says while pulling out a lighter she quickly lights up the blunt. I take a deep breath and decide to give in, after all you do only live once. Yeah I just used 'yolo' as an excuse to do drugs. I hold my hand out for the blunt. Brittany smiles before shaking her head.

"You should remember how this works." She states as she leans forward cupping my face and pulling me forward. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead opened my mouth and sucked in the smoke as she blew out. She made me blow out of my nose this time. I instantly started coughing, while Brittany continued to smoke.

"Good girl" she says to me before taking out another blunt and lighting it up. Brittany let me smoke on my own this time and before I knew it, I was sitting on top of a car with Brittany by my side screaming with the others at two guys and a guy and a girl who were making out. For once in my life I felt alive. I felt like I was actually doing something fun, something that I enjoyed. That sudden buzz in me just switched on and I loved it! We had taken several shots as well and I was on a super high and buzz.

"Fuck I'm hungry!," I exclaim before I burst out laughing. Brittany rolls her eyes before grabbing my hand and leading me across campus. There's a Taco Bell that stays open 24/7. As we walked across the student parking lot, I trip and fall hitting my face on the ground. I can feel the blood flowing out of my nose.

"Fuck!" I almost scream as I hold my face. Brittany took off her shirt revealing her strong muscular figure as she leans down next to me and tries to help me stop the building. Now not only am I hungry but I'm horny, so basically I'm in heaven right.

"You're so beautiful and I want to fuck you so bad right now." I say without thinking. Damn that weed is really getting to me and causing me to say stuff like that!

"How hard did those drugs hit you?" She chuckles to herself.

Instead of responding I lean in and kiss her again. Her lips are amazing and I have to taste them again. Brittany chuckles as she pulls away from the kiss. I don't remember much of what happened after that.

I wake up the next morning to Tina shaking me, trying to wake me up. I hope nothing's wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I would like to thank drgleekforever for correcting this chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and like always enjoy!

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up to Tina's warm hands shaking me. I groaned before opening my eyes and quickly closing them again. In that short amount of time I noticed that Tina is fully dressed and the sun is bright as hell. How long have I been asleep?

"Santana, seriously you need to wake up it's already noon and you never sleep this late. You're freaking me out!" she shouts as she continues to shake me. I groan before shoving her hands off of me.

"I'm up and stop fucking yelling!" I exclaim as I grab my head. Fuck, how much did I drink last night. I began to sit up and pull my quilt down, so that I could grab a couple of Tylenol, when I realized I was only in my underwear and sleep shirt. I'm not ashamed of my body, but I don't Tina wants to see me half naked, so I pull my. quilt up to my neck. Tina gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong Tina?" I ask before letting out a yawn. Maybe I partied harder then I thought I would.

"Well… I umm... have something to uhh... ask you..." she says. I notice the expression on her face change. She looks super embarrassed, her head is tilted down so that we wouldn't have any eye contact.

"What is it?" I ask in an encouraging voice. Tina and I have become closer over the last month and we can usually talk about anything. I've never seen Tina act so shy when it came to talking about things.

"Well… you see...umm... Mike... you know... my boyfriend… well he umm… he wants to you know… take the uhh... next step in our relationship." she stutters out. I give her a confused look because I know that Tina isn't a virgin we've talk about sex before. Tina takes a deep breathe before continuing.

"You know I'm not a virgin, but Mike will be second person I've ever slept with, and the first person who means a lot to me ya know. And well last night I saw you kissing Brittany, let's just say a blind man could see the connection you two have. It just looked like you were so physically attached to each other...like you two were meant to be and I want that with Mike. I'm afraid I'll screw it up! He's more experienced then I and I don't want to screw it up." Tina finishes. I sit stunned as I watch my roommate pace back and forth before something she says sticks out to me.

"Wait, hold on there! You said you saw me kissing Brittany! Where, when, how?!" I ask. I hold my breathe as I wait for Tina to answer. I'm hoping that if she did see me it wasn't somewhere public where my brother or Rachel could see.

"Last night, in our room. I came back around 2 or 3 and you two were making out on your bed." she says. I automatically blush and look down covering my face with my messy hair. I let out a sigh of relief and a light chuckle.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw, if you do then I'll destory your Dr. Who poster," I weakly threaten her. Tina rolls her eyes, but promises she won't tell anyone.

"So… you want my advice on how to make it better?" I finally ask after a few moments of silence. Her eyes light up and she looks at me with hope nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know Tina, I'm not the best at giving such advice… Well when it comes to sex with guys anyway, but I have a friend who will know exactly what to tell you… Rachel, you know my best friend, she can help you. You should totally ask her." I tell her. She immediately gets up from my bed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll do that. Thanks." she says before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone banging on my door. I tried to get up and answer the door, but I felt arms tighten around me holding me in place. That's when I realized that I wasn't laying on top of my pillow but on top of someone else. Everything that happened last nights comes flooding into my mind. I can't help but smile as I look at the beautiful angel in my bed.

"You know staring at someone while they're sleeping is creepy as hell right," Quinn states, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Holy shit, you scared me," I exclaim as I slap her on the arm. Quinn bursts out laughing and she hugs me closer.

"God, I have dreamed about what it would be like to wake up next to you. Although in my dream we had on a lot less clothing," she husks out the last part. I have to clench my thighs together and bury my face into her shoulder for a few moments. Ugh, stop it Rachel, you're suppose to be mad at her remember! I was getting ready to respond when the knocking at the door continued, but louder this time.

"Are you gonna get that or should I?" Quinn asks, looking over to the door.

"Can you get that? It's probably just Santana and I really have to pee." I ask as I jump up and run to the bathroom.

"Okay I'll get it, but if the pit bull bites me, I'll bite her back." Quinn replies as she bites the air.

"Play nice, please?`." I shout throught the bathroom door.

"We'll see," Quinn replies. I can hear the smirk in her voice and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey, is Rachel here?" I hear someone say. I scrunch my nose up in confusion as I try to place a name to the voice. As I walk out of the bathroom after washing my hands, I'm surprised to see Santana's roommate, Tina, standing in my doorway.

"Tina hey, how are you? What's going on," I quickly ask. I know that Tina and Santana have gotten closer, but Tina and I haven't spent much time together. Tina doesn't answer right away and I notice that her eyes are darting over to Quinn's still made bed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tina asks.

"Well," Quinn begans to say, but I slap my hand over her mouth.

"No there's nothing going on here...umm what do you need?" I ask. Quinn smirks before licking my hand.

"Ew gross," I exclaim as I wipe my hand on Quinn. She smirks and opens her mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything, Tina is here to speak with me and I'm still mad at you," I reprimand as I turn to Tina and nod for her to go ahead and ask her question.

"Santana said you were better at this kinda stuff and would be able to help me." she says looking down at her hands.

"What kinda stuff?" Quinn questions as we take a seat on my bed. I motion for Tina to take a seat as well, which she does taking a seat on Quinn's bed.

"The sex kind." She whispers in response. My mouth drops open and I stare at Tina in disbelief. I am going to kill Santana! Why in the world would she send Tina to me, seriously. I can feel Quinn trying not to laugh outloud. I don't know how long we all sit there in silence waiting for the other to speak. It wasn't until Tina stood up and was about to walk out that I was pulled out of my trance.

"Wait, don't go. I was just in shock, but im fine now. What do you need to know exactly?" I ask as I pull her back from the door. I don't mind talking about sex at all. My parents have always been open with me when it came to sex and naturally I'm the same way.

"Well my boyfriend, Mike, is ready to have sex, and I've had sex before, but it was only one time and it sucked, like really sucks. And I really like Mike and I don't want to suck. He's experience and I'm I'm not sure what to do. I tried to talk to Santana about it but she said you're better at this stuff. But I don't see how she wouldn't be good at that, I mean Brittany seemed to like whatever she was doing last nig… oh shit she told me not to tell anyone about that. Please don't tell her I told you." she pleads with me.

"Don't worry I already knew about her and Brittany," I quickly lie to her "and as for not knowing what to do, I know some websites that may help with that." I say getting up and writing down the names of a couple of random porn sites that I used to hear guys talking about back in high school.

"These should help, but the best advice I could give you is to relax and just have fun. Don't over think it, because if you do then you'll be focused on performance versus enjoyment and then it will suck." I say as I hand her the piece of paper.

"Thanks!" she exclaims before jumping up and hugging me, which I slightly return.

"Have fun!" I state as I walk Tina to the door. She hugs me again and ways goodbye to Quinn before leaving the room. After she leaves I turn back around to face Quinn who immediately bursts out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" I shout as I throw a pillow at her which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Sorry, but was that meant to hurt?" she asks once she has stopped laughing. I weakly glare at her.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." I say pouting a little. She sighs before walking over to me.

"How many times do I have to say sorry Rae? Or maybe the 'sex master' would like it if I showed her how sorry I was instead." she whispers the last part into my ear as she takes seat next to me..

"Okay first of all I'm not going to have sex with you and secondly I know I said that you only have one chance...but I don't think I can let you go." I say.

"I really like you Rach and I am truly sorry... Please give me another chance? Let me show you how sorry really I am." She husks out as her hand starts rubbing up and down my leg. My breathe hitches from the contact.

"Quinn..." I whisper out as she slides her hand in between my bare legs to rest on the inside of my thigh. God I want nothing more then for her to continue, but I need to stop this before we do something we'll both regret later.

"Stop..." I grit out as I fight to keep from moaning out. Quinn instantly moves her hand away.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off of you Rach." Quinn says while blushing.

"It's okay, I'm just not ready yet, I want to take this... relationship between us slow." I reply as I cup her face and look into her eyes. God, I love her beautiful hazel eyes.

"You still want to there to be an us?" She asks while smiling at me.

"No more secrets?" I ask and she nods. "Then yes! I still want there to be an us!" I answer before pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss. I have to fight to keep control of my hormones and not throw her on the bed and ravish her. After Quinn and I's rather long make out session, we laid back on my bed with our arms wrapped around on another. We were just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door again. Quinn was about to get up when I tightened my hold on her.

"Don't get up, they'll leave soon. Just be quiet." I whisper into her ear and she lies back down, wrapping her arms around me once banging on the door becomes louder and hen it stops, we both let out a low breath. That's when I hear my phone start to vibrate.

"Can you hand me my phone, please?" I ask Quinn.

"Yeah, sure." she replies as she reaches into the pocket of my jeans, that I had discarded last night.

"Thanks." I said as I took the phone from her. "It's Santana she wants me to ring her when I get this text." I say throwing my phone to the bottom of the bed.

"You're pissed because she didn't tell you about Brittany aren't you?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I mean she told Tina, so its not like she's not telling people. Its just we've been through a lot together, she's basically my sister from another mister, and I just thought she would... ya know come to me about this and not someone she had just met a month ago." I say as I lean up on my elbows.

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you or maybe they only got together last night and the only reason Tina knows is because she saw them. Besides I have a feeling that she doesn't know about what's going on with us." Quinn counters as she raises her eyebrow at me. Damn that eyebrow.

"How do you know I haven't told her?" I retort.

"Because if she knew then I'd be recieving the hurt her and die speech, not to mention how quickly you dismissed that thought of anything happening between us." Quinn replies. I can hear the slight hurt in Quinn's voice.

"Are you mad because I haven't told her?" I ask before moving closer to her.

"I don't know, it's just if you can't even tell your best friend how do I know your gonna take any of this seriously. I really like you, like a lot, and I want us to be together and not just for sex. I don't want to hide our relationship; I wanna be able to walk around campus holding your hand, have you as my date to parties and I want to be able to call you mine." Quinn says tearing up a bit.

"Q, of course I want the same things, but I don't know if I am ready to tell San. She's such protective and she hates the way you treat me. Lets just give her some time to warm up to you and then we'll tell her, okay?" I retort as I get out of my bed and walk over to the bathroom door.

"Okay." she says smiling at me. "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" she asks.

"Yeah, it does. I'm gonna get ready, then I'm gonna go and meet Santana. We can go out and have dinner or stay in and I cook for you once I get back, if I'm not back too late." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me baby!" She says while winking at me. I smile before heading back over and kissing stealing a kiss. I don't think I'll ever get tired of those soft lips of hers.

Santana's P.O.V

After Tina leaves I decide to get up, take a couple of Tylenol, and then a long shower. Once I was out of the shower I decide to check my phone. I remember putting it on silent last night when I was with Brittany. As the screen came to life I noticed that I had tons of missed messages and phone calls from Rachel and my brother. Shit, I didn't think that there would be that many messages and missed phone calls. I quickly got changed and headed over to Rachel's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so waited a few moment before knocking again, harder this time, but still no answer.

I thought about waiting until around until Rachel either wakes up or comes back, but then I get a text from Brittany. She wants to meet me in the Gardens, a beautiful flower and tree garden that the botany club maintains on campus. I texted back that I'll be there in 10. Then I texted Rachel telling her to call me as soon as she gets my message. After the text was sent I went back to my room to quickly grab my oversized denim jacket before making my way towards the Gardens.

Once I arrive to the Gardens I see Brittany standing underneath an oak tree. As I made my way over to her, she noticed me and put out her cigarette before slowly taking small steps in my direction. When we were within arms length of one another she pulled me close before wrapping her arms around my waist, leaning in, and kissing me intensely. I automatically responded to the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her close. She tastes and smells of cigarettes, but I like it. She pulled away from the kiss first before she sits down on the ground. I waited until she was comfortable before following suit, laying down, and resting my head on her thighs. It was mid afternoon now and the sun was still high up in the sky. It wasn't as hot as it is during the summer, but seeing as it was mid October it was warm with a slight breeze.

"How's my princess feeling?" Brittany asks after a few moments of silence while stroking my hair.

"Fine" I respond before humming in contentment. I love the feel of her hands running through my hair.

"Good. I was beginning to worry those drugs hit you too hard" she chuckles. There was a moment of silence before I sat up. I wanted to ask her about something she said yesterday

"Last night…" I began, tucking one side of my hair behind my ear and looking into her eyes, which was a bad idea. "What… what did you.. umm... mean when you said that I'm yours?" I finally managed to choke out. She chuckle lightly and smiles brightly at me.

"It means you're my girlfriend silly" she replies as she leans in closer to me. I smiled, biting my lower lip, I couldn't resist her any longer. It seemed that she read my mind or something because, she leaned in kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she some how manged to pull me onto her lap. I feel her hands slide up into my hair and gently pulling back exposing my neck. I felt her lips on my neck and I closed my eyes, wanting this moment to last. She slowly kisses up my neck, across my jaw before returning to lips,her hand gripping tighter around my waist making me moan silently.

"You like this don't you?" She whispers in my ear. I stroked my hand over her face stopping when I got to her lips. She opened her mouth giving my index finger a small bite. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from moaning. Of course our perfect moment had to be interrupted int the form of my phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Rachel calling me before I hit the answer button.

Rachel's P.O.V

After getting ready and noticing that Quinn is no longer in the room, I decide now would be a good time to call Santana.

"Hi Raeman." she greets once she picks up. She only uses that nickname when she's hiding something from me. Which is funny because I already know what it is that she's hiding.

"Where are you?" I ask, not even bothering to say hi back.

"I'm in the Gardens, do you wanna meet at the picnic benches in ten?" she asks.

"Sure, see you there" I say, hanging up before she could say anything. I just wanted to get this over with already.

Once I got to the picnic benches I didn't see Santana anywhere. I swear that girl would be late to her own funeral. As I look around trying to spot Santana, out of the corner of my eye I noticed her walking over to me with Brittany. I could see that their fingers were interlocked together. Wow she doesn't even care who sees them, yet she couldn't have come to me about this.

"Hi" she says smiling at me, I don't move or speak. I'm in shock I didn't think it would actually be true. That's when I see her mouth moving but with all the blood rushing to my head I can't hear anything and then she kisses Brittany, right in front of me. Brittany gives me a slight wave before leaving. Santana takes a seat in front of me, and we sit staring at each other, neither one breaking the silence. Santana cracks first.

"What?" she blurts out.

"Don't what me, you know what. Brittany really, her and her brother were the only people your brother told us to stay away from and now you're sleeping with her." I reply.

"Did you hit your head or something? I'm not sleeping with her!" Santana exclaims. Does she really think im that stupid. The way they were acting, they have to sleeping with one another.

"Me, hit my head? I'm not the one fucking drug dealers and users." I sneered out.

"She's not a drug dealer just... Well at least I'm not sleeping around with my roommate!" Santana counters. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. How the hell does she know about me and Quinn?!

"What are you talking about?! I'm not sleeping with anyone!" I reply which is clearly lying.

"Right, sure, don't even try and deny the fact that you fucked Quinn! Really Rachel, Quinn of all people?! Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed?!" she shouts at me.

"For your information we haven't fucked! I really like her okay, but at least she's not a druggie." I say defending myself and Quinn.

"Wow, thanks for finally admitting the obvious! She may not be a druggie, but she's a bitch. Beside Brittany's not a fucking druggie!" Santana counters defending Brittany.

"I'm not saying that just because she smokes. I'm saying it because of what she smokes and before you know it she will have you hooked on that shit too." I retorted. I watch a look of guilt flashes across Santana's face.

"She wouldn't make me do anything. I'm not stupid and I'm also not a child. I don't need your permission to be with her. Brittany isn't like Quinn who forces you to do things, like place your shoes on the rack or not making noise after 9." she says defending herself and Brittany. I scoff in response.

"So you're telling me that if she said, 'Here babe try this.' You wouldn't?" I ask and wait for an answer.

"I wouldn't." she finally spits out after several moments of silence.

"OH MY GOD! It's already happened and you tried it didn't you." I shout at her. I am going to kill her and then Puck is going to bring her back to life so he can kill her. Then we'll go find Brittany and her little gang and kill them as well.

"What are you talking about? No, I would...just no!" she replies a bit too quickly in my opinion.

"I can't believe that you are going to sit there and lie to my face." I state as I place my hand on my hips.

"That's because I'm not lying." she retorts. I noticed that she couldn't look me in the eyes and she was picking at her nails. That is the usual sign that Santana is lying.

"Then why don't I believe you?" I ask.

"Unbelievable!" she shouts.

"What! What is so unbelievable?" I shout back.

"You're unbelievable! Do you even hear the shit that is coming out of your mouth right now?" she questions.

"Do you?" I question back. But all she does is laugh. "You know what I don't care anymore, if you wanna fuck up your life and your friends over some chick then go on ahead. Just don't come crying to me when she chooses drugs over you because she will." I spit at her. I can see it in her face that I have crossed a line and have hurt her. I'm about to apologize when she gets up and walks away.

"Fuck" I mutter to myself.

I take my time walking back to the dorms, I really needed to clear my head. So much shit has happened and its only been a month. Once I got to my room I noticed that the room is completely dark. The only light in the room is coming from the cracks under the bathroom door. I look over to Quinn's bed and notice that she is not there. I start to get worried then I hear someone moving in my bed.

"Rach, is that you?" I hear Quinn groggily ask.

"Yeah, its me. Tired are we?" I ask, slipping into the bed instantly wrapping my arms around her. I just need to be close to her right now.

"Yeah, its been a long day. How did it go with Santana?" she ask while cuddling into my side.

"Bad, but we'll talk about it later. You get some rest." I say kissing the top of her head. I watch as she falls back asleep, leaving me with my thoughts again, until I fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I'd like to thank drgleekforever for not only correcting my work but for also writing a scene in this chapter I owe you one buddy! Warning: there will be a sex scene in this chapter, just thought I'd let you guys know

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

The next morning I am awoken to the sound of Quinn trying to wake me up.

"Rachel, Rachel. RACHEL WAKE UP!" I hear Quinn shouting in my ear as she shook my shoulders.

"No, five more minutes." I whine as I hide my head under my pillow.

"Come on, it's already three! All we've done for the past day and a half is sleep. Why don't you go talk to Santana again?" Quinn states as she pulls the covers off of me and onto the floor. I grab ahold of Quinn and pull her onto the bed with me before burying my face in her shoulder.

"Why do you care? You hate Santana, remember." I grumble out. I really don't wanna go talk to Santana.

"I'll admit I'm not Santana's biggest fan, but she's your best friend/sister, you're words not mine. You don't give up on family," Quinn replies as she runs a hand through my hair.

"I don't wanna talk to her. She knows about us by the way. Well she thinks that we're fucking and that's all. She didn't believe me when I told her that we hadn't and that you mean more to me than just some cheap hook up" I retort as I sit up and we both maneuver around so that we were sitting at the top of my bed and,with my back is resting against the headboard.

"How did that come up?" Quinn asks as she lays her head on my lap. I didn't want to talk about everything happened between Santana and I.

"She brought it up." I reply shortly. I can't help but run my hands through her blonde hair. Quinn gave me a questioning look.

"Apparently she's known from the start." I answer Quinn's unasked question.

"Oh, maybe if you hadn't stared at my ass and tits all times." she retorts with a giggle to herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated before we both burst out laughing . We continue to laugh for another ten minutes.

This is one of the things that I love about being with Quinn. Even when she was playing me hot and cold, whenever we were alone we'd laugh and have fun together. She would always make me feel better after a long, hard, and super shitty day. She just knows what to do or say to make me forget about whatever it is that's bothering me. It's one of the reason I fell for her.

"Go and talk to Santana. I can come with if you like. What's the big deal?" Quinn says as she sits up and turns to face me.

"Umm… fine... I'll go... You're coming with... because this was your idea." I grumble out as I climb out of my bed, Quinn following after me. I hate that I can't say no to her, because I really don't want to go and talk to Santana. I still feel bad for the things that I said and I'm still upset about the things that she said.

I get dressed quickly with Quinn scrolling through Tumblr on her phone. She was already dressed and waiting on me. It doesn't take us long to get to Santana's dorm mostly because it's right down the hall from ours. For the first time Quinn and I walk down the hall hand in hand. We might have gotten some strange looks from people who were walking by, but neither one of us paid attention or cared. I was just glad to finally have a girlfriend I could be open with, most of my past girlfriends were in the closet. I'm just glad it's not like that with Quinn. Once we got to the door we both let go of each others hands.

"You sure you want me here?" Quinn asks. I turn to face her and smile up at her.

"Yeah, I need you here." I say before giving her fa small peck on the lips.

Santana's P.O.V

The scary thing about doing drugs is that once you have done it enough you develop a habit. Once that habit starts you begin to always feel like you're in the mood for that particular some drugs the addiction and dependence for that kicks in right away, where as other drugs it take a while before your body literally becomes dependent on that drug. And after prolonged use the drug takes over you physically and mentally. You lose focus on all the important things in life and all you think about is getting high. You become a slave to the addiction and will do any and everything to get that next fix.

After awhile you begin to realize everything that you gave up for that drug. You become depressed and begin to see how truly fucked you are and see all the things in life that you can't fix or even get back. You lose every thing and every day that goes by all you do is get high and it's not that you can't stop yourself, you don't want to stop yourself. That feeling you get from that particular you crave and you find yourself constantly wanting more and more of it. I have to admit that I have a problem and that I'm already addicted and I'm not talking about weed, because it's not an addictive drug, but about Brittany. She is the drug that I can't get enough of, that I've come to crave and need.

After my conversation with Rachel I didn't think I would see her again...but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted, no needed that feeling I get from being near her. So here I am, lying on Brittany's chest, on the bathroom floor. I don't know how long we've been lying here, I'm too afraid to move. I'm afraid that if I move or get that she'll leave and never come back, that I'll never feel this way again. It's scary to think that only after a month I've become so dependent on another person, but I can't...no...don't want to change it.

"I think it's time to light up again, don't you?" she asks as she tries to sit up. I get the hint and sit up so that she can sit up, God I miss her contact already. What's happening to me? When did I become so addicted to this girl?

"Yeah, I agree." I respond as I try to hop into the bathtub only to end up tripping and falling backwards and on top of Brittany. As I stare down into her beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes I can't help but lean in and kiss her. The kiss starts off slow and light, but I quickly deepen the kiss, leaning more into her. I want to be as close to her as I possibly can.

Brittany smirks into the kiss, she has to know how bad I want her, how bad I need her. I sit up so that she can take off her jacket and as I'm about to take my top off, we hear someone banging on the door.

"Looks like this will have to wait." Brittany says while waving the joint in front of my face and pointing between us. I grumble before we run out to answer the door, when I open I find Rachel and Quinn standing there is shock. This is going to be fun!

"Oh, wow what a lovely surprise!" I say to them. Brittany snickers while the other two roll their eyes from the hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"No fucking way. are you high right now?" Rachel exclaims. I don't even bother to answer the question. Brittany snickers behind me and I know they can see the joint that Brittany has sitting behind her ear.

"I leave you alone for one day and your already fucking as high as a kite. How you could do this after I told you what would happen." Rachel snaps.

"Wow you think you can control what I do. You're fucking hilarious." I retort with a humorless chuckle..

"This is all your fault!" Rachel snaps at Brittany. She moves to try and get into Brittany's face.

"It was my idea... Surprised?" I say, quickly defending Brittany. I step in between Brittany and Rachel. Brittany stands with a smug look on her face.

"What do you mean it was your idea? Santana you can't be serious." Rachel states, she actually looks surprised.

"Should I leave?" Quinn asks finally speaking up. I can't up but to wonder why the hell is she even here.

"Well Rachie, I asked Britt-Britt come over so that we could get high and fuck! And yes Quinn aka Rachel's little fuck buddy, I think that's a great idea, actually I think you both should leave." I snap back at them, at this point I didn't even care if I piss either of them off. I just want them gone so that Brittany and I can get back to what we doing.

"She's not my fuck buddy, she's my girlfriend, so watch what you fucking say about her. And you're right we should leave because if we don't then I'm afraid I might end up beating the shit out of you and the druggie over there." Rachel sneers out.

"Like to see you try" Brittany says before giggling at her. Rachel tries to move forward and around me, her hands balled up into fists, but Quinn stops her. I could feel Brittany doing the same behind me. I can honestly say I was a little afraid that Rachel would throw a punch. I've only ever seen Rachel throw a punch once in our life and it was about me the last time as well.

"Come on Rachel, let's go." Quinn pleads while pulling Rachel out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her. I turned around to face a smirking Brittany.

"Now where we're we?" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Right here" she says while leaning down to kiss me.

The kiss was more intense than ever and I feel like my whole body is on fire. I take off her shirt revealing her lacy bra and toned abs. Damn her body is gorgeous. Brittany presses me against the wall kissing my neck while slowly and gently pulling up my shirt. Her lips leave my neck for a split second while she pulls my shirt completely off. She places her hands under my thigs and I jump up, wrapping my legs around her waist. She carries me with ease over to my bed before laying me down and climbing on top of me before connecting her lips with mine again.

I moan from the dual sensation of Brittany's lips on mine and her body on top of my. I want to feel, I need to feel more.

I wish I could pinpoint the moment I became so addicted to Brittany. I wish I could remember the exact moment my brain and heart decided that I couldn't live without the woman who is currently alternating between kissing and nibble down my neck.

I stretch my neck out to give Brittany more room. I bite my bottom lip and groan out as Brittany bites down on my pulse point before using her tongue to sooth the sting. Brittany kisses down to my collarbone before stopping and sitting up.

"Are you sure you want to continue because, if we continue on I won't be able to stop myself, I wanted this, when I first laid on eyes on you. You were standing in the parking lot laughing at your friend well ex friend I don't know, but anyways then started unloading boxes and I wanted to help but I was scared to even talk to you. So are you sure you want to do this?" Brittany rambled out.

This is a side of Brittany I have never seen. I've always known her to be so cocky, confident, and closed off, but this... this is timid, unsure, and open Brittany. I'm seriously falling for this beautiful, mysterious, and talented woman on top of me. I sit and connect my lips to Brittany's before pulling away, reaching back and unclasping my bra. I moan from the feeling of taking my bra off and the look of pure lust coming from Brittany's darkened eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" I husk into Brittany's ear. She leans back unhooking her bra and sending me a soft smile which turns into that smirk I've come to love and hate. I can feel how wet am I am and I'm positive I've never been with this wet in my life and we haven't even really done anything yet. Fuck what is this woman doing to me.

I must have been deeper in my thoughts then I thought because the next thing I know Brittany's mouth is sucking my nipple into her mouth while her hand is groping the other. I have to fight to keep from moaning out loud. The walls are super thin and you can hear everything and I mean everything happening the rooms around you. I would know because at least three times a week I have to remind my upstairs neighbor of this fact.

"Fuck...Britt...Shit..." I moan out, barely keeping it below a whisper. I feel Brittany smirk before she releases my nipple with a pop, kissing across my chest to the nipple, and giving it the same attention as the other one.

Brittany slowly makes her way down my body, kissing and nibbling as she does so. My legs are trembling and I'm soaking wet in anticipation of what's to come. I want so badly to grab Brittany's head and guide her to where I want her but the predatory look in Brittany's eyes lets me know that she is in control right now and my pussy gushes at the thought.

"Fuck I can smell how aroused you are...God I...fuck...I need to taste you..." Brittany husks out before doing just that. I moaned out at the feel of Brittany's tongue sliding through my wet folds. All traces of caring Brittany were gone and she ate my pussy like it was the pussy she would ever taste in her life.

"Fuck...B...so fucking good...baby..." I pant out. I lean up on my elbows to watch Brittany as she takes my clit into her mouth and sucking. Then I feel Brittany place her hands behind my thighs before lifting ad spreading them, opening me up more for better access. I couldn't chug the more that tore from throat if I wanted to at the feel of Brittany's tongue sheathing itself into my pussy. I've had my pussy eaten before but Brittany is by far the best I've ever had.

"Fuck... you taste so... mmm divine. Definitely one of my top five favorite flavors," Brittany groans out as she pauses and kisses along the inside of my thigh.

"Britt..." I pant out.

"Yes princess," Brittany replies as she continues to kiss along my thigh, letting her lips graze over my clit before continuing to the other thigh. I groan in frustration and I can feel Brittany smirking.

"Brittany fuck me," I grit out.

"As you wish your highness," Brittany husks out before taking my clit into her mouth and sucking. I have to quickly grab my pillow and put it over my face to muffle my screams as Brittany enters me with two fingers, setting a fast and rough pace.

I should be ashamed at how quickly I'm about cum right now, but I'm not because Brittany is a sex god. It seems as though she already has a map to all of the spots and little things that brings me closet to an orgasm.

Brittany must sense I'm close because she curls her fingers, hitting my g-spot with each thrust. With the added suction on my clit, I cum, screaming into my pillow and gripping the back of Brittany's head, holding her close. I can honestly say I've never cum so hard in my life.

"Holy fucking shit...that was...you are...fuck marry me..." I manage to ramble out as I try and catch my breathe. Brittany chuckles before kissing back up my body.

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you." Brittany whispers into my ear as her hand dips between my thighs.

"Oh querida once I come from the bathroom it's my turn, and I'm going to rock your world.".I husk into Brittany's ear before climbing out of the bed and doing just that. We spent the rest of night having sex and enjoying just being with one another.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Hey, calm down. Brittany's not worth it. Hey look at me, you need to calm down baby!" Quinn says taking my face in her hands. She brings my face closer to hers and kisses me, by the time she pulls away I'm completely calmed down. I can't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Q, I needed that." I say taking her hand into mine and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Why don't we go get some dinner? I'll even take you to a chicken place." Quinn suggested while pulling my hand forcing me to walk away from Santana's room.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," I reply and we walk to the nearest chicken place.

After our chicken dinner Quinn and I took a moon light walk back to campus. Once we got back Quinn immediately pulled out her laptop and got to work, she had a shit ton of homework to do while I started on the 10 page essay that is due on the Wednesday when we get back from the it hit midnight we both got into Quinn's bed this time and fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thanks to drgleekfover for making this chapter sound much better than it originally was!

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

The next day I woke up to the bright rays of the sun. I opened my eyes trying to make them adjust to the light. I rolled over before sitting up and saw Brittany getting dressed. I pulled my blanket up over my nude body.

"Are you leaving?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Morning princess." Brittany says as she moves to sit next to me. She cups my face before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"I just need to go and pick something up, but I'll be back in 20 minutes and then we're gonna spend the whole day together, just you and me" she says as she tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Promise?" I ask quietly. Brittany cups my face and kisses me again.

"I promise and while I'm gone you should get more rest, you look exhausted after last night" she smirks at me, I know she's not referring to the pot or x that we took.

I bite my lower lip to stop myself from smiling. Before she stands up she kisses the top of my head. Once Brittany left I laid back down in bed closing my eyes. I start thinking about yesterday and then I remembered, Rachel was here last night and we got into an argument. Oh shit!

Rachel's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, but I could hear singing coming from the kitchen. So I knew Quinn is still in the room unless someone broke in to cook breakfast, this is a college campus and weird things happen all of the time. I got out of bed and quietly crept up behind her.

"Morning beautiful." I say as I slip my arms around her waist. She screams in response before realizing it's just me.

"You scared me." she said as she turned around to face me.

"Sorry." I say placing a small kiss on her head.

"I'm gonna get a shower, then we'll have breakfast ok." I state. Quinn nods in response before turning around and continuing to cook. The shower in our room has finally been fixed, which I am extremely grateful for.

Santana's P.O.V

I took probably the quickest shower of my life and got dressed, not even bothering to do my hair or make up. I checked my phone for the time, it was 7:30 am. I still have time, Rachel has a seminar at 8 for pre-med majors and she is required to go. Knowing Rachel she'll leave around 7:45. I quickly run out of my room and ran to Rachel's. As soon as I got there I started banging on her door and, not surprising me at all, Quinn answers.

"Where's Rachel, I need to talk to her now!" I say urgently.

"She's in the shower" Quinn replies calmly.

"Then can you tell her to hurry up...please?" I ask impatiently.

"If it means I get to see her naked in the shower then yeah sure I'll go tell her." she replies with a wink at me.

"First too much information and second just go and tell her to hurry up." I tell her trying not to gag.

"Kk," she replies before walking into the bathroom.

Rachel's P.O.V

I was in the middle of a rather nice shower when I felt a cold breeze, which usually means Quinn has opened the bathroom door.

"Q close the door, it's cold in here!" I shout.

"Right, sorry." She quickly apologises as she closes the door.

"You getting in?" I joke with her.

"Not today, but I'm RSVPing for next time." she teases back. I roll my eyes in response.

"So why are you are in here?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah...umm…Santana is here. She wants to talk to you." Quinn answers skeptically.

"Oh...well...okay." I say as I turn the water off and get out of the shower. Quinn hands me a towel and waits while I got dressed. As I am about to walk out of the door she grabs my arms.

"Don't let her get to you okay? Also remember she's your sister/best friend." she says and I just lean in and kiss her in response. I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. I love kissing Quinn so much.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom the smile that Quinn had put on my face is went away. It's safe to say I'm still very much upset with Santana at the moment.

"What do you want, looking for money so you can go out and score some drugs again?" I ask folding my arms.

"Play nice,".Quinn scolded me. I huffed before waving at Santana to get on with it.

"Look Rachel, I'm sooo sorry about last night, but you pissed me and it was only the second time. Besides that wasn't me who yelled at you, it was Snixx. And you how vicious and heartless Snixx is, so you can't be mad at because of something Snixx did." she says pleading with me to forgive. Wait, what does she mean second time taking drugs?

"Wait the second time. When was the first and how did I piss you off?!" I shout at her.

"First time, I meant first time... and you just started talking all that shit about Brittany when you don't even know her and you just came up with this shit that I slept with her, like who even told you that shit?! You're suppose to be my best friend yet you started judging me and believing other people without talking to me first!" she retorts back.

"Your stupid room mate after you sent her my way to give her advice about sleeping with guys. Do you think I wanted to remember that shit?" I snapped back. Santana's eyes widen as she begins to remember what happened.

"Look I'm sorry, can't we just forget about all this? You are my best friend, my sister from another mister and I needs my Rae." she said looking guilty.

"Can you stop doing drugs and not lie to me anymore?" I ask.

"I'm not doing any hard drugs. I'm only smoking pot, which we've both smoked with Puck before, since I'm being honest and all. I won't touch anything harder and I won't make smoking pot a habit either." she replies hesitating. I don't want to agree to those terms but I'm not Santana's mom and can't force to do anything.

"Alright I'm not your mother so I can't tell you to do, but If I find out that you have even looked at the hard stuff then I'm out. My life is fucked enough I don't need your crap on top of that. Got it?" I say warning her.

"Right...yes...okay...Umm...you won't tell my brother will you?" she asks me.

"No I won't. Oh and no more bad mouthing Quinn okay?" I say, behind Santana I can see Quinn smiling at me.

"Okay well no more bad mouthing Brittany either and once again thanks." she replies.

"Fine I won't bad mouth...Brittany..I gotta get to that stupid seminar now. I'll see you later." I say before making my away in my little kitchenette to grab a quick snack.

"Yeah hmm... And I'm just gonna go back to my room then." Santana stated. I can see some discomfort in her face, so I decide to walk her back to her room.

"I'll walk you seeing as it's on the way." I reply before walking over to Quinn giving her a quick kiss and whispering "goodbye babe". When I pull away she smiles at me and I turn to grab my bag.

The walk to Santana's is done in complete silence, until we get inside. Oh my god, it looks like a tornado came through here. Santana takes a seat on her bed and I ask to use the bathroom. Once I get inside I notice that it looks a lot worse than the living/bedroom. The bathroom honestly looks like it hasn't been clean since before they moved in. Sitting on the sink Is this ugly men's jacket that sinks of smoke, probably Brittany's I think to myself.

That's when out of the corner of my eye I notice these two little see through bag with what looks like pills and the other with a white powdered substance. I am going to fucking kill her, she lied right to my face. I quickly grab the bags and storm out of the bathroom.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Santana." I shout while walking back out of the bathroom, bags in hand.

"What?" she says then I see her eyes dart over to my hand. "They're from last night and they're Brittany's. I wasn't going use that stuff." she says trying to defend herself.

"Why didn't Brittany take them with her then?" I question.

"She had to leave early this morning and must have forgotten." She answers easily.

"Wait she stayed over?" I ask her. I can't help but wonder if she's been lying about them sleeping together as well.

"Hmm... Yeah." she says quietly.

"Wow. What happened to the whole not sleeping together thing?" I ask sarcastically.

"Are you really gonna start again and so what if I did, it's not like it's any of your business. At least I'm not the kind of person that sleeps around with my roommate and then ends up dating her!" she snaps at me.

"Who's starting now. I told you to leave Quinn alone!" I snap back.

"You're right but you agreed to leave Brittany alone. Rachel I love you and I know you love and care about me, but you gotta stop budding into my business. I don't see how me sleeping with Brittany should ever concern you." she counters.

"I don't want you to get hurt the way I got hurt. We don't know her, she could end up being some kind of creep or something." I say more quietly to her. Santana is family and I don't want anything happening to her. I know can be a bit over protective but she's the same way.

"I know, but she's not going to hurt. You don't know Brittany but I do. I've taken the time to get to know her, so please can't you just give her a chance? Rae, I really like her and want to be with her." she pleads with me.

"Fine, but she only gets one chance." I reply.

"Thank you and I think you should leave those here, she's coming back to pick them up soon." Santana says to me.

"No. I'm getting rid of these what if they do room checks today, you can't be caught with these." I reply back. I go into the bathroom to try and flush them down the toilet, but Santana stops me.

"You are not gonna flush them down the toilet. They're Brittany's and you wouldn't want her coming in and flushing your shit down the toilet." Santana states trying to reason with me.

"I don't care I'm flushing them." I say fighting back.

"No… You're not!" she shouts back.

"Fine, then I'm gonna take them with me and find Brittany so she can have them on her instead you having them." I concede with a huff. I walk back out of the bathroom and put the drugs into my bag.

"Well she's gonna be here in like 20 minutes so..." Santana says to me.

"I'm already like 20 minutes late for my seminar so I'll go out and find her or something." I say as I pull my back onto my shoulder.

"Sure whatever, we'll be here all day." she says walking me over to the door.

"Okay, if I don't see her then I'll come back here with them." I say as the door closes, I look down at my watch debating on rather I should try and catch the last ten minutes of the seminar or not. After thinking for about 5 minutes I remember that there's a second seminar that I could go to and still get the credit for.

By the time I reached the outside my building the bell I noticed that I wasn't the only student trying to catch a last minute seminar. I know that all pre-med, psychology, engineering, nursing, sports science, and physics majors had seminars scheduled for the today. I had to fight my way through a crowd of students to get to the sign up sheet for the seminar, it's how our professor would know we attended the lesson.

Once I was signed in pushed through the crowd once again so that I could find a less crowded area to stand, I really hate crowded areas. I stopped for a bit to straighten my clothes out before I went to turn the corner. As I was turning the corner I ran right into someone.

"Ouch!" I say as I land on the ground. I look over to see a boy around my age on the ground as well.

"I'm so sorry, I hope your not hur..." he starts to say but then he looks over to my bag that has some how emptied itself on the ground. I follow his eye line and see that he is looking at the drugs.

"Oh shit, this is not what you think. I took these off my friend today." I say grabbing the drugs and the rest of my stuff of the ground while picking myself off the ground. I quickly shove everything back into my bag.

"Ok...of course they're not yours." he says walking past me over to the coffee cart.

"They're not mine!" I shout to him as he walks by me. I don't know why I'm defending myself to this guy, but I don't word getting out me doing drugs.

"You know the first step to over coming an addiction is admitting you have a problem." he says smiling at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snap to him.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Finn Hudson we have a couple of classes together. I sit a few rows behind you in Professor Schuester class, I think." he says extending his hand to me.

"Oh, I'm Rachel Berry, I didn't know you were pre-med as well. But anyway that's not the point, you can't just go around saying people have drug problems when you don't know them." I say after shaking his hand.

"Look Rachel, I'm not sure if you have a drug problem or not, but what I am sure of is that you are really smart. I mean you always know the answer to questions when asked and you get great scores on all the papers and tests. I think you may even be of the smartest person in our class. I also know that taking drugs is going to ruin all of that. So if you ever need to talk about it or if you need help stopping, feel free to come to me." he says. I am about to reply when some girl that I remember is in our class runs over to us.

"There you are! I thought you were waiting for me in the quad!" She says while playfully punching Finn on the arm.

"Oh yeah...sorry sis, I must have forgotten, ya know me." He says with a dumb smirk on his face.

"Who's your new friend Finnie boy?" She asks while looking at me.

"I'm Rachel Berry...and you are?" I ask.

"Dani...you look familiar. Have we met before?" She asks while smirking at me.

"Umm...I don't think so." I say to her.

"That's got to change." She says. She winks at me before walking into the seminar.

"What the..." I begin to say but stop myself.

"Sorry about her, she's like that with everyone. We should probably head into the seminar Rachel." He says with that dumb smirk on his face.

Santana's P.O.V

As soon as Rachel was out the door, I picked up my phone and called Brittany. She answered her phone at the same time she opened the door to my room.

"Rachel has the

drugs!" I state urgently as hang up the phone.

"Fuck, did she say what she's gonna do with them?" She asks while sitting down beside me.

"I convinced her not to flush them, but she still took them with her. She said she's gonna keep them and either find you or come back over later to give them to you." I explain to her.

"So your friends playing that kinda game" she says more to herself than me.

"If she gets caught carrying drugs, she'll get kicked out of school! God I should have made her leave them with me." I tell her.

"I'm pretty sure your little friend isn't stupid. She won't go around telling people she has them on her. Besides pot will be legal in Ohio soon so. " she reassures me.

"It wasn't the weed, that's in your jacket pocket still." I reply nervously. Brittany's eyes widen ad she realized what drugs I'm talking about. I know she's thinking the same thing I am. If Rachel gets caught she's fucked, she'll get a possession charge with an intent to disturb, a felony, because it's packed in little baggies on top of being kicked out of school

"If she said she'll bring them back then she has to, we'll wait and see" Brittany says placing her hand on mine.

We didn't have much to do, considering we're on holiday and both stayed on campus. Brittany made us some breakfast in bed and after I decided I should actually do something productive. So I started reading ahead in some of my law classes while taking notes. I don't know how long I was 'in the zone', but I brought out of it by what sounded like someone scratching a pencil across paper.

I turned around and saw Brittany sketching something in he sketchbook. I've noticed her sketching before and have always been curious about her sketches, but never asked her about them. I put down my book before moving closer to her to take a peek at her drawing. I was surprised to see that it was a sketch of me reading my book.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I say before I could stop myself. The drawing had so much detail in it. It looked as it literally could come alive if you took it off the paper. I knew Brittany was talented, but this stunning.

"It's just a sketch." she replies looking up at me. I could feel her eyes on me as I stared at her work.

"Do you have any other sketches?" I ask wanting to see more of her work. She hesitates before opening her sketch book to show me other pages which all held sketches of me. I was quite surprised how I never noticed her drawing me before.

"They're beautiful" I say as I continue to flip through the sketch book.

"Naw they're alright, but they are no where near as beautiful as you are in person." she says never taking my eyes of off me. I lean in closer to her, keeping my face just inches away from her.

"So are you gonna tell me who the girl is in your drawings?" I asked just wanting to her answer.

"It's my little latina princess" she says before leaning in and kissing me.

Rachel's P.O.V

After the seminar ended I wasted no time heading back to my room. Once I got in I could hear singing coming from the bathroom.

"Q?" I shout and wait for a reply. She doesn't answer so I decide to put dinner on instead.

After about 20 minutes the water cut off and I hear Quinn' phone begin to ring in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Quinn answers it. I try my best to not listen, but the walls are thin and there's nothing else to do.

"No mom, I don't have a boyfriend and no I don't want you to set me up with whomever's son okay. I'm happy being single and it's going to stay that way." Quinn practically shouts into the phone.

I am taken back a bit by Quinn's words. So Quinn hasn't told her mom about us,. I mean it's like it's a big deal or the end of the world I think to myself.

"I don't care if he's going to be a doctor, do you really think I wanna be with one of those stuck up jerks." she says. I've heard emough, I quickly turn the dinner off, grab my bag and storm out! Slamming the door behind me.

Santana's P.O.V

Brittany and I ended up having a small make out session while laying down on the bed for a while. We decided to cuddle up in bed while I read my books again and Brittany went back to finishing her sketch. All of a sudden the door flies open and Rachel just walks, off course she doesn't bother to knock first.

"Hey sorry it took so long...sorry umm...I didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is" she says.

"Oh hey... We're just...working" I tell her, lifting up my book a bit to show her.

"Right, sure, is that what the kids are calling it these days" she says sarcastically. Beside me I can feel Brittany chuckling quietly to herself.

"Right, so are you gonna give it back now?" I asks getting down to business.

"Whatever" she says throwing the bags of drugs at Brittany who l catches them with ease.

"Thanks" she says.

"Are we done here then?" I ask wanting to be left alone with Brittany again. well that and not wanting the two girls to be in the same room for a prolonged period of time.

"Yeah whatever" Rachel replies before slowly making her way back to the door, but I stop her.

"Rachel!... You're not going to say anything to Puck right?" I ask her to make sure that she's gonna keep her promise.

"Off course she's not" Brittany says while smirking at her.

"Really and who's gonna stop me. You?" Rachel snaps back at her.

"I'm capable of more than you think shorty." Brittany warns Rachel.

"Right we got everything sorted let's not start another fight!" I say trying to ease the situation.

"I'm also capable of more than you think. But your right let's not fight, I wouldn't want to kick your girl's ass in front of you, now would I" Rachel retorts.

"Funny friend you've got there. Lets be real short stack you may be able to jump and hit my kneecaps with a running start of course." Brittany retorts while laughing.

"Bitch I will fuck you up." Rachel snaps angrily.

"Rachel!" I shout at her. She promised me that she would give Brittany another chance!

"Whatever I have better things to do with my time" Rachel says before taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

"You talking about that dumb blonde that follows you around like a lost puppy" Brittany

snaps back at Rachel. My eyes widen and I can't help but think that those two will never get along. I need to get Rachel out of here before she snaps, that's never a good thing. She may be small but she can do some serious damage to someone.

"Rachel I think you should just leave" I tell her. Rachel eyes me for a few moments.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" she says. she must have seen the pleading in my eyes because Rachel is like me and she never backs down.

"I'll call you later okay." I tell her as I watch her leave. I could sense something was up with Rachel. She never goes back on her promises, so something had to be wrong in order for her to snap at Brittany like that.

"Sure you will." she replies before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Well that went well!" I say and turn around. I grab one of the small bags of coke from Brittany's jacket pocket, putting in between my stuff in my nightstand drawer.

"In case I get in the mood" I say when I return back to sit by her.

"Better invite me then" she says while grabbing me and pulling me onto her lap.

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm the one she told to leave. Santana was completely out of order, but that's Santana for ya. She will put her 'girlfriends' before me until they screw her over, then she comes running back to me. I really needed her tonight, with all the stuff that Quinn said I really needed my best friend. I know I'm probably not thinking straight now, but I can't help it. So much has been going on lately that my brain is beyond scrambled. I don't know how long I have been walking, but it is cut short when I find myself tripping over something and landing flat on my face.

"What the fuck!" I say while pulling myself off the ground.

"Wow, that's twice today that I've made you fall for me. I mean if you wanted my number all you had to do was ask." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn my head to see Finn standing behind me.

"Great, it's you again." I grumble out, today is just not my day.

"Nice to see you too Rachel. Wanna sit and talk about why you were so zoned out?" he asks while taking a seat at the picnic bench that was beside us.

"If we must, but f.y.i I'm not into you. I have a girlfriend… I think." I say as I take a seat and begin looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean you think?" he asks.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. So early today I overheard her talking on the phone with her mom saying that she didn't want to be with someone who is going to be a doctor cause they are stuck up jerks and that she was single and happy that way." I say, as I look at him. I can see him nodding at everything I say, truly listening to me.

"And how did that make you feel?" he asks.

"Angry and then sad. All I wanted to do was talk to my best friend about it, but she was too busy with her girlfriend to even notice that I was upset." I answer. I finally take a deep breath. I hadn't even realized that I was even holding my breathe..

"Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it cause her girlfriend was there and maybe you shouldn't be talking to your best friend but instead you should be talking to your girlfriend." he says putting his hand on top of mine and for the first time I don't flinch at a man's contact, not counting my dad or Puck of course.

"Yeah maybe your right." I say getting up. "Thanks Finn, your actually an okay guy." I say before walking away. By the time I got back to the dorm room it was really late and I was doubting that Quinn would even be awake.

"Babe?" I whisper as I walk into the dorm room.

"Oh my god, your back." she says running into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. "I've missed you so much today and I wad so worried. Where were you? What happened? Why were you out so late?." Quinn riddled out as she breaks the hug.

"Yeah, I've missed you to. I'm sorry I worried baby. But... Look Q I came back to the dorm room earlier and I overheard you talking to your mom on the phone." I say taking a seat on my bed.

"Oh I thought I heard you leave I mean who didn't with how hard you slammed the door... Anyways... Umm…how much did you hear?" she ask taking a seat beside me.

"Enough to make me walk out and slam the door." I say to her. I watch as her eyes widen and realization flashes across her face. She must have figured out I heard most of the conversation.

"So you think I'm a stuck up jerk?" I can't help but ask. It was the first thing that came to mind to break the silence.

"What no… I think all the guys my mom is trying to set me up with are stuck up jerks because, all her friends, including her, are all stuck up jerks." she replies while smiling at me.

"If you want your mom to stop setting you up with them then tell her that you're with me." I suggest.

"It's not that I don't want to tell my mom that we are together. Let's just say that when my aunt came out she was disowned effective immediately and we never saw her again." Quinn explains. I can see her eyes start to water a little. I can't push Quinn to come out to her parents, but it does worry me a lot.

"Oh… I didn't know your parents were like that, I'm sorry Quinn. I should have stayed and let you explain yourself, instead of storming out. Forgive me?" I ask. I

"Always." she says before kissing me.

After a long and heated make out session we get changed into pjs and cuddle up in my bed. We are about to fall asleep when I remember the extremely crazy day I've had and I start giggling to myself.

"What's so funny baby?" Quinn asks sounding sleepy.

"Nothing, I just made a new friend today and he thinks I'm addicted to drugs." I say in-between laughing.

"I'm not surprised, I thought you were on drugs the first time we met. You know because you were talking to yourself." she replies before bursting out laughing. I roll my eyes in response before explaining both times I ran into him. Quinn and I spend a good hour and a half laughing and talking before we both calm down and slowly drift asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school and things. Like always I'd like to thank drgleekforever for making this better

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

November has finally arrived and I couldn't be any more excited. The leaves are almost gone, the temperature has dropped, a wind chill has begun, leaves are turning colors and falling off of the tree, and the sky is constantly cloudy effectively blocking the warm rays of the sun. It seems that winter will be here in no time. Which means snow, warm clothing, cuddles, and hot chocolate and I love the snow The beginning of November also means that final exams are quickly approaching. And to say that I am not prepared for them would be an understatement. I haven't exactly been attending any of my classes as of lately, but that's all going to change.

I can't believe that's I've been a college student for two months now. I also can't believe how much things have changed in those two months. First Rachel and I haven't really been on the best of terms like two people who've known each other since diaper days should be. Every time we see each other we always start fighting, usually about Brittany, drugs, or Quinn. In all honestly we've just been keeping our distance from one another because if it. And I have to say I miss my best friend, but I'm not going to let her control my life.

Another thing that has changed is my relationship with Brittany. We have become extremely close and spend practically all of our time together; constantly getting high, making out, having sex, and skipping classes. I think I'm in love with Brittany. I remember everything about her; from seeing her for the first time at the welcoming party two months ago, to the kind of food she likes to eat when high, and that she loves dance more then anything. Even though it's only been two months, I feel like I've known her for years. I'm so happy that I didn't listen to everyone that told me to stay away from Brittany because, everything has been perfect lately. Well minus the not talking with Rachel part that is.

I was happily laying in Brittany's arms watching her sleep until Puck decided to text me wanting to meet. I groaned before gently unwrapping myself from Brittany's arms and getting out of her bed making sure not to wake her. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed after having a quick shower. I wrote Brittany a note telling her where I was and that I was going to meet her later tonight. I kissed Brittany on the cheek before texting my brother to meet me in the gardens. I grabbed my bag and silently walked down the stairs. There were people sitting around in the kitchen – Brittany's friends. I honestly wasn't a huge fan of Brittany's friends and didn't want to go into the kitchen, but I wanted to grab an apple or something to snack on before heading out to meet my brother.

"Sleeping beauty is finally up, ehh?." Rory teases as I walk into the kitchen. Rory is one of Brittany closest friends. He is as tall as Brittany and has jet black hair with brown eyes.

"Where's your knight in shining armour?" He asks.

"Sleeping" I answer him once I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "Why?" I ask wondering why he's so interested.

"I don't know, guess I just thought you'd still be sleeping after last night." he jokes giving me his cheeky smile and getting laughs from the others. I gave him my 'don't fuck with me/piss off' look before taking a bite out of my apple and heading out the door without another word.

It didn't take me long to make it to the gardens and my brother was already sitting on one of the benches. I approached him with great anticipation. We haven't talked much at all this semester, both busy with our significant others and other things. I walked over to him and took a deep breath before sitting down. I tried avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hi" I greet him a little too quietly. I'm just a little nervous because I have no idea why Puck wanted to meet up with me. I mean we haven't really hung out at all since the party. Mercedes was his main focus well helping her with school and constantly having sex with her, I swear I've caught them like a hundred times. I'm seriously surprised she's not pregnant already.

"We need to talk." he states. I look at the seriousness in Puck's tone and with him staring I can see that his serious tone matches the serious look on his face.

"About what?" I ask a little confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Santana!" He snaps. I can only sit with my mouth open and a look of surprise on my face. I honestly have no idea why Puck sounds so pissed off and is snapping at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Brittany are together?" He asks after a few moments. My eyes widen in surprise before I shrug my shoulders before replying.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that big deal. Plus I know how you are and I didn't want you to worry about me. Wait... hold up... how do you even that know? Did Rachel tell you?!" I reply. If Rachel told Puck anything I'm going to be pissed. Puck scoffed before rolling is his.

"Everyone is talking about the new sexy lesbian couple that they want to have a threesome with. I can't believe you didn't tell me Santana!" he snaps once more.

"So what you're angry at me for not telling you?" I ask.

"Yes I'm pissed that you didn't tell me. I'm your brother and should've been one of the first to know. But even more so I'm pissed that it's Brittany. You know the same Brittany that I told you to stay away!" He snaps at me.

"But..." I try to speak.

"No Santana, I can't let you fuck up your life again. You're my little sister and I'm suppose to be looking out for you. Brittany is no good for you." Puck tells me.

"But you don't even know her!" I snap back. I am so angry at him right then. He doesn't know anything about Brittany, so why would he be saying all that stuff?

"What don't I know about her? Tell me one thing I don't know about her Santana?" He retorts.

"it doesn't matter what I say, you're just going to listen to everyone else." I reply.

"see you can't even cone up with one can you Santana." he challenges me. I look at Puck and I want to slap that smug look off his face. He doesn't know Brittany like I do, yet he sits there judging her. I take a deep breathe to calm myself.

"She's my girlfriend...and she's amazing...and I lo... Look you can't tell me to break up with her. You're not my father, you're my brother. Not to mention you should know what it feels like to have people judge you and it be all rumors. No one wanted you and Cedés to be together especially her parents, because they thought you were a troublemaker. I was the one who told you guys stay together no matter what other people said to you. So why can't you just do the same for me?" I explain to him. It took him a while to respond. I guess he was thinking about what I said and he had to knew that I was right.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong... If she hurts you..." Puck replies after a few moments.

"Everything will be okay and she won't." I reassure my brother.

"Look I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later okay?" I state before quickly grabbing my stuff and leaving before my brother could even respond.

I was heading back to Brittany's but stopped at a nearby tree, I had this strong feeling that Rachel had told Puck everything. Ugh... seriously... she fucking promised she wouldn't say anything! Anger started bubbling up inside of me and on a whim I decided now would be a good time to pay my so called bestie a visit!

Rachel's P.O.V

Wow, this last month has been eventful. Since our little misunderstanding a few weeks ago Finn and I have been as thick as thieves with each other, even though he still won't believe I'm not using drugs. We study together a lot and it's a godsend to finally have someone to help me study. Quinn even comes and sits with us even though she doesn't understand a thing we're saying. I'm kinda glad I ran into Finn (a few times) because hanging out with him takes my mind off of everything that is going on between Santana and I. We haven't really talked or hung out in ages. Every time we are in the same room, we can't help but shout at each other.

I quickly make my way across campus and to my class. Quinn couldn't find one of her books this morning, so I helped her look for it and we kinda got a little side tracked. Which is why I'm about ten minutes late for class. As I walk in I can see that the teacher's back is turned, so I tip toe up the stairs until I reach the empty seat beside Dani with Finn on the otherwise of her.

"Hey, have I missed much?" I whisper to Dani as I take out my notebook.

"I took some notes for you. I take notes but I also record the lesson, with permission of course, so I'll just take them down later." Dani whispers back placing the paper with notes on them onto my desk.

"Thanks." I whisper back with a smile and getting one in return.

That's another thing that has been changed, Dani and I have actually become friends. I don't think that Quinn likes that idea at all. I don't want to upset my girlfriend and I always make sure she knows she's my number one girl. Although I have to say that jealousy is a good look on Quinn.

We both remain silent for the rest of the class. Towards the end of class the professor ends the lesson early but doesn't let us leave just yet.

"Class, I have an announcement. This year the department has decided there won't be a final exam. This is only true for medical students. So instead of an final exam, we are going to pair you up and you will have to do a case study on a topic of my choice. Now the topics will only things that we've already covered this semester." Our professor explained before taking out a piece of paper which I was guessing had the list of partners and topics.

"I hope we get paired together dude!" I hear Finn say to me. Dani rolls her eyes.

"Alright our first pair is Samuel Adams and Marcus Kline and your case study will be dealing with heart murmurs." the professor said. She continued calling out pairs of students and the cases they would be studying. I stopped paying attention because I was trying to think of all the things we have covered this semester.

10 minutes had passed and there was only seven of us left in the lecture hall. The three topics that were left from what I can remember are: addiction/overdose, brain tumors, and DNA paternity testing. I crossed my fingers and hoped I got anything but addiction.

"Our next pair will be Rachel Berry, Dani Hudson, and Finn Hudson. You three are going to be the only group of three, seeing as we have an odd number of students. Oh and your case study topic will be addiction." She says.

The smile that was on my face when I was paired with Dani and Finn had instantly disappeared the second my professor gave us our case study. We all made our way to the front of the class to get the folder that would have all the details of our case in it. Once we exited the class room, I started to walk off really fast without even saying bye or looking back.

"Hey Rachel, wait up!" Finn shouts to me. I stop and turn round to face him, behind him I can see Dani waving bye to me. I give her a half smile and wave in return before turning my attention back to Finn.

"Sorry, but I have to go and meet Quinn." I say, I'm about to turn and walk way once again, when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay with the topic we got... umm... you know cause of the whole drugs thing?" Finn asks me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not addicted to drugs. And yeah I'm fine with it, I just really have to go now ok." I reply before giving him a smile and walking away.

Once outside I texted Quinn to see where she was. She responded with the Gardens, so I headed in that direction. It didn't take long for me to make it there and I spotted Quinn sitting on one of the picnic benches.

"Hey baby girl, how was class?" I ask before leaning down to kiss her and taking a seat next to her.

"It was okay, my professor wasn't exactly happy about me being late... He probably wouldn't have cared if I could have told him why I was late, but that's not a conversation I want to have with my professor." She replies as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Sorry babe, but you know me, I just can't keep my hands off you." I reply with a sheepish smile that turns in a smirk as I start moving my hand up her leg.

"First you aren't the least bit sorry. Secondly baby you need to stop, people can see us." Quinn retorted while pushing my hand away, but not enough so that it actually moves my hand away.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I husk into her ear. I can see her breathe hitch and that is about to reply when all of a sudden I see Santana and she's headed in our direction. I take in the look on her face and she look pissed.

"What the fuck Rachel!? You promised you wouldn't tell my brother anything!" Santana shouts as she gets closer to us. I have no idea what she's talking about and wow I can't believe she is doing this in front of everyone.

"I umm... know... but he's your brother... our brother. He deserves to know besides he's just trying to look out for you like I am" I tell her very calmly. Quinn eyes me and I give her a look to play along.

"Well he's not really interested in looking out for me as much as keeping me and Brittany apart! Like I told him I don't need you butting into my life!" She screams at me.

"Maybe that's for the best San." I say still remaining calm. I know Santana says a lot of hurtful shit when she's upset, so I'm trying my hardest to stay calm.

"And what if I said I think it would be the best keeping you and Quinn apart. I mean come on she treats you like shit. I bet she's only using you for sex!" she snaps. Wow I wish that was the case. In truth we haven't done anything past light petting over the clothes, I kinda regret telling Quinn that I want to wait.

"Don't bring Quinn into this, besides Quinn's not trying to get me hooked on drugs. If you to be honest the Quinn is a saint compared to Brittany. And so what if we fuck every day. It's not like it's illegal or hurting anyone." I retort. I had to fight not to laugh because my relationship with Quinn is kind of illegal in the eyes of her parents. I won't lie and say that I'm not afraid of them finding out. I have a feeling that Quinn would choose them over me and I'd never see her again.

"Excuse me...You know what at least I can say that I'm living my life by trying new things. I'm learning about life by doing versus living in a bubble like you. Plus don't act all high and mighty because I remember both of us being in that basement with Puck getting high. Just because I smoke doesn't mean I'm some kind of addict!" she snaps back at me.

"Whatever Santana. I'm just trying to look out for you, but clearly you don't want me to, so I'm done. Come on Quinn let's get out of here." I say as I stand up and wait for Quinn. I can tell that Quinn wants to smack the shit out of Santana and I'm surprised she hasn't already.

"So classic of you Rachel, your just gonna walk away?!" She shouts as I start walking away. I stop before taking a deep breaths and turning to face Santana.

"Yeah, I am walking away, but this time I'm not gonna come back." I reply simply. The words just spill from my mouth before I could even process them. I love Santana, I really do, but I can't deal with the constant fighting. Maybe one day things will go back to the way they were but for now I need space.

"So what you're just gonna leave me? Just gonna walk out on me like I meant nothing. You know what fine, but remember that I didn't leave you!" she snaps at me. My mouth drops open and stare at Santana in disbelief.

"Don't act like you've never left me behind. Because if I remember correctly if you hadn't left me for some guy that night, none of that shit would have happened. So don't you dare talk to me about leaving." I say through gritted teeth.

"I didn't leave you for some guy, I had to go save Puck from drinking and driving that night. Plus I found you, I searched the house top to bottom, even got into a fight looking for you. I didn't have to do that, but I did because, you mean so much to me. I would have never given up on trying to find you. I would never walk away from you without being forced to." Santana states deathly calm.

"What are you guys talking about? Who left who where..what?" Quinn asks finally speaking up. Shit I honestly forgot she was there and that we were standing in the middle of the Gardens.

"We were at a party... just and it really doesn't matter right now..." Santana quickly replies.

"Yeah. She's right it doesn't matter now. And Santana for the record I didn't tell Puck about you and Brittany. He must have heard about you two from Brittany or one of her friends bragging about it or something...I gotta get to class, I'll see you later... I guess..." I say turning back around with Quinn and walking away.

"Rachel... I'm so... Fuck... Rachel... Alright… See you later…" I hear her call after us as we walked away.

Quinn and I remain silent as we walk hand in hand to our class. Her class is located in the building before mine, so after a quick kiss and see ya later, I'm left alone with my own thoughts. I'm almost to my building when I hear someone calling my name.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I turn round to see Tina running over to me.

"Tina, what's up?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"I just wanted to thank you!" She says hugging me.

"Thank me for what?" I ask hugging her back.

"The advice you gave me about the whole sex thing. I went on and watched a few of the videos on there and blew my boyfriend's mind!" Tina replies. Wow she's really open about all of this I think to myself.

"I'm glad and I would love to stay and talk, but my friends are waiting for me so we can go into class." I say pointing over to Finn and Dani.

"Wow he's cute. Nice choice Rachel, can't wait for the wedding!" She says winking at me.

"Whooo... wait... Hold up, he's not my boyfriend. I'm with Quinn, she's my girlfriend." I explain to her.

"Omg even better, I've been waiting for you two to get together forever. Yay! Well I'll let you go and get to class. Have fun!" She says before giving me and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Finn asks once I reach him.

"Oh nothing, Just Santana's roommate being well... herself... I guess ." I say to him.

"Since we're on the topic of Santana, when do I get to meet her?" He asks as we walk.

"I don't know, we haven't really been hanging out much lately." I say.

"Is that because of the drugs?" He says whispering the word drugs.

"What drug thing?" Dani asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I DON'T DO DRUGS!" I shout at him before turning and walking into the class room. I hear him and Dani laughing as i storm off.


End file.
